Chain Reaction
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome is acting weird, her words cold as ice, brave enough to walk up to a large demon and show no fear...Something is very wrong! What has happen to shy frail Kagome, and who will save her before she get herself in some serious trouble? **Notification to all my readers in chapter 10 Please Read**
1. Chapter 1

"Leave now!" Kagome raised her bow and loaded an arrow "I'm Serious" She aimed for his heart

"Your weak Miko powers will not work on this Sesshomaru" his voice was cold as ice, it sent shivers down her spine

"Kagome Stop" Inuyasha yelled from the spot sesshomaru had knocked him to.

"I am not afraid of you" Her voice was wrapped in confidence

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru smirked at the brave but stupid girl.

"Yes" Kagome was still aiming for this heart; she was sure and proud "Only weak people would be afraid of you"

"Hm" was all he said, in the blink of an eye he was in front of her, his right hand wrapped around her throat. He leaned in and was surprised; the Miko was not lying when she said she was not afraid. He growled to see if that would make her fear him but the smell of fear did not come from her, although he could smell it in the air from her traveling companions, but the only scent from her was anger. "You are not afraid little one?" his voice was cold but his eyes said confusion as he squeezed harder his claws dug into the skin on her neck drawing blood.

"Not of you" She spat through her teeth. She was telling the truth. Sesshomaru let go in disgust and turned on the balls of his feet to walk away

"Oi, where are you going coward?"inuyasha yelled as he attempted to rise from the ground

Sesshomaru said nothing as he disappeared into the tree line, the group stared in disbelieve, sesshomaru never left like that.

"Kagome what just happened" Sango asked while jumping of the firecat

"I don't know" Kagome could feel the warm blood running down her neck "Sango could you bring me my bag"

"What for?" Sango asked in confusion

"He cut my neck. And I want to clean it"

"HE WHAT" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to kagome to see her neck; he ignored the aching pain in his body He made it over to kagome and moved her hair, he growled when he saw five deep puncher wounds on the back of her soft smooth neck .

"That bad?" Kagome giggled trying to lighten Inuyasha mood

"Next time he his dead" Inuyasha clenched his fist, he jerked the first-aid box from sangos hands

"Damn Inuyasha" Sango snapped

"I can do it" he growled

"Inuyasha" kagome turned to face him "SIT" he fell to the ground and growled " I asked sango first"

"Kagome don t kill him, he is already hurt from sesshomaru" Miroku calmly reminder her

"Oops, sorry inuyahsa" She bent down and kiss his head when he sat up

"Yeah right wench" He sat with blushed cheeks

"Sango would you please before my blood stains my shirt" Kagome smiled and turned to lift her hair

"Okay" Sango stood behind kagome, she took a alcohol pad and cleaned the wounds kagome winced as the alcohol entered her small but deep wounds, once it was cleaned sango put antibiotic cream and wrapped kagomes neck in gauze wrap. "It s that to tight, I don t want to choke you"

"Its fine" Kagome smiled. "Shall we be going?"

"I think it would be best if we made camp here for the night" Miroku suggested

"Why" Inuyasha protested

"Because kagome needs to rest" Shippo yelled

"I'm fine guys, I don t even feel it anymore" Kagome picked up her backpack We can go a little farther"

"Are you sure Kagome-sama" Kagome hated when Miroku called her that

"Yes, we still have some daylight left, unless you need to rest inuyasha?" Kagome turned to the still blushing Hanyou

"Keh" Was all he said, kagome turned back around to continue their journey.

After another hour of walking, kagomes neck started burning she tried to ignore it but it came to the point that it felt like someone was holding a fire to it, kagome stopped and ripped the gauze wrap off.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked

"I-It burns" Kagome gasped as she finally got the gauze off and fell to her knees

"KAGOME" Inuyasha jumped over the group to be next to her "What s wrong"

Kagome gasped in pain "M-My neck" she gripped the grass "It BURNS LIKE HELL" She screamed in pain

Inuyasha pulled her hair over to see the wound "Holy hell" he gasped, kagome still screaming, tears forming in her eyes, the group closed in to see what was going on... Kagome wounds were no longer five small puncher wounds; it was one large open wound expanding

"What s going on" Shippo cried, his kagome was in pain

"Smells like Sesshomarus poison" Inuyash covered his nose

"Well can we stop it from spreading" Sango asked with tears in her eyes from listing to kagome screams

"No, it will soon stop" Miroku closed his eyes "And she will black out from the pain soon as well"

"Not soon enough" inuyash growled.

"HELP ME" Kagome screamed "I can n-" was all se got out before she fell over

"KAGOME" inuyasha yelled as he caught her

"Do not worry, she has just passed out, and for the better, she can't feel like pain now" Miroku explained "Let s make camp here" Everyone agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAGOMES DREAM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was laying under a cherry blossom tree, it was in full bloom, she scanned the area, the field stretched as far as she could see touching the blue clouds less sky , full of tall grass and beautiful flowers.

"Inuyasha?... Sango?... Shippo?.. Miroku?" Kagome sat up, she stretched out her aura to see if anyone was around, but no one was. She stood up and began to walk to see if she could see anything, anything at all, but it was just the open field and the tree.

"Hello" Kagome yelled at the top for her lungs but no one answered... kagome was alone she began to cry, even in the sea of beauty she was sad, she closed her eyes. "Am I dead?" she whispered as the wind blew her hair around her face. Kagome opened her eyes to a new scene. The once beautiful flowers were dead and so was the grass, the open field was now shades of brown and back, she turned to see the tree bare and the sky turning grey.

"Are you scared?" a deep voice rang in her ear; she gasped as she felt his warm body behind her.

"Not of you" she whispered as she turned around to face the dark figure "Why are you here?"

"Do you not remember? You call me here" He ran a claw down the cheek

"I did not" Kagome backed away

"Why are you not scared?" He stepped with her

"I have no reason to fear you" kagome held her ground

"You should be afraid of this sesshomaru" he grabbed her arm

"Well I'm not." Kagome tugged her arm, but he didn't let go

He leaned in and brushed his nose against her neck "Now?" he whispered in to her skin

"N-No" she breathed as he ran a fang down her throat

"you should be" he chuckled and bit into her neck, but kagome did not scream in pain, instead her wrapped her hands in his hair, and pushed him closer and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her wound closed

He stood up straight; kagome looked in his red eyes. "MINE" he growled and pulled her chin up for a deep passionate kiss kagome was surprised at first she didn't kiss back but soon melted into his body and fought his tongue for dominance, she moaned in his mouth as he grabbed her breast with his right hand.

"Sesshomaru" she breathed looking back into his eyes

"MINE" he gorwled again as he tackled her to the ground and bit her neck again.

~~~END DREAM~~~~

Kagome screamed, waking from her dream to see four curious eyes on her

"Are you still in pain?" inuyasha asked. kagome was in his lap, she looked up and shook her head "Are you sure"

"Yes I m fine now" kagome reached up to touch the wound but only felt 5 small bumps "What happened?"

"Inuyasha licked the posion and healed your skin, well most of it" Sango spoke first

"Your very luck Sesshomaru didn t inject anymore poison in to your skin it could have killed you" Miroku added

"Keh, it wasn't bad, you didn't have much poison in your system" Inuyasha blushed when kagome hugged him

"Thank you" Kagome kissed his cheek

"y-your welcome" inuyashed pushed kagome off his lap and jumped into the nearest tree, kagome just laughed. Until she felt a pinch above her left but cheek, but she shrugged it off as a twig inuyasha must have pushed her onto.

"go back to sleep" Kagome ordered her small group, they nodded and turned over back to sleep. kagome couldn't sleep the rest of the night, she was confused about her dream, and couldn't go back to sleep afraid it would take her to him.

Kagome watched the sun rise; she could never see how beautiful it was back in her time. kagome made breakfast for everyone, keeping a barrier around so they wouldn't wake from the smell or sound. Once everyone was awake and before they could ask where she was, she took down her barrier. Every one smiled as the smell exploded in their faces.

"Kagome, you made breakfast!" Shippo jumped in excitement

"Well she has been up all night, so she had plenty of time" Inuyasha yawned

"How did you know?" Kagome blinked

"I-I just knew" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree "Doesn't matter" He spat as he sat down to eat

"I'm sorry" Kagome hung her head

"Inuyasha don't make her feel bad just because she couldn't sleep" Sangp snapped

"Keh" He jumped into the trees with his food

"Its fine" Kagomes tone was cold and harsh

Once breakfast was over kagome quietly cleaned the area and put her supplies away without saying one word. Sango and Miroku figured it was best to leave her alone, but Inuyasha kept poking at her "what s wrong?" "Why are you quite?" "Are you Mad" Blah blah blah, Kagome just ignored him, kept her eyes on the ground walking behind the group, with their fearless stupid leader leading the group.

"It s like he is asking for her to sit him" Sango whispered

"He is scared because she isn't showing emotion, so if she gets angry that at least something" Miroku whispered back

"No he is just stupid" Shippo jumped on sangos shoulder to put his two cents in.

Inuyasha looked back and growled but was cut off and snapped his head back forward. Sango peeked from under shippos leg and saw kagome was crying. Sango wanted to comfort her friend but she didn't know how or what she was crying about. So she decided to stay quite. 'The next couple of days will be hell on earth' sango thought to herself looking at the ground.

The group walked into an open field, when inuyasha smelt a large demon heading their way, sango , miroku and kagome could feel the demonic aura, inuyasha stood in front of kagome and took a protective stance, kagome didn't look away from the ground as the demon came into view, He wasn't powerful but he was large, Inuyasha laughed as he drew his sword, but kagome wasn't in the mood to be "saved" by inuyasha.. Kagome stepped in front of inuyasha, while walking she readied her bow

"Want to die little one"

"You re in my way" Kagome whispered knowing the demon could hear her "Move"

"HAHAHAHA... Make me little one"

"I will not ask twice" He went to stomp her in to the ground but kagome was faster, she snapped up arched her bow and shot the demon straight in the heart purifying him into dust, Kagome smirked as she walked under the falling dust, the gang watched in amazement as kagome killed the demon in one shot, inuyasha had a 'deer in headlights' look, shippos heart stopped or so it felt that way to him.

"W-What J-Just H-Happen" Shippo asked with this tail shaking

"Kagome was so cold" Sango watched as kagome kept walking

"I've never seen her like that" Miroku added "Your in my way" kagome sounded like sesshomaru just then, her tone and her cold eyes" He started to walk after kagome

"Sesshomaru? I wonder what s wrong with her" Sango asked before she ran to catch up with her seriously emotional friend, Inuyasha was still dumb founded

"Let s go inuyasha before it gets dark" Shippo jumped and patted his shoulder to get him moving, after a few seconds he started to shuffle towards the two girls and Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lets back up a little bit and see Sesshomarus point of view :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was more than confused by the young Mikos actions, no one had ever stood up or even talked back to him, and even if someone did they would be beheaded in an instant. But he could not hurt her, he even shot a small amount of poison in to her system to make her scream but she showed no pain or fear, She was a mystery he had to solve, it was eating at his soul wanting to know more about her, why she acted the way she did towards him .

"Jaken" His voice was cold as usual

"Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sma?" the little demon ran to his master s feet

"Take Rin to find food then camp for the night, I shall return soon" Sesshomaru turned to Rin "You will be good, and obey Jaken" She nodded

"Where are you goi-" Jaken was suddenly clenching his chest for air as Sesshomaru stared him down "I'm Sorry, I should not ask such things" Jaken bowed

Sesshomaru gathered his energy to run to the mikos camp, he knew a chant that would hide his scent and aura so his half-breed brother could not smell him, and the Monk and Miko could not scenes him... He found them with ease, they hand already fallen asleep he crouched next to kagome, he was thoroughly discussed at the fact she was in Inuyasha arm. He watched as she jerked in her sleep, he couldn't help it when he ran the back side of his hand down her cheek and was surprised when she calmed down and whispered his name "Sessh-omaru" She in blushed in her sleep, the more he studied her the more interesting she became to him, he wanted no needed to know more.

When she jerked up screaming with his lighten speed he jumped in to the limp on the nearest tree, they couldn't see him but we was still cautious in his actions, and he became very angry at his brothers snapping at her for having a bad dream 'How dare he yell at her, everyone had bad dreams.. Wait.. She said my name and then screamed.. So she is scared of me?" He smirked but his beast quickly responded

~she did not smell of fear~ the beats voice echoed in his head..

'Shut up' Sesshomaruy snapped at his beast

~Touchy~ his beast laughed back at him

he turned his attention back to her group, everyone was laying down drifting back to sleep except for kagome, how was sitting up with her knees pressed tightly into her chest with her chin resting on the top of her knee

'Is she scared to sleep?' he asked himself 'See she was scared'

~*Sniff sniff* Yup still no scent of fear in the air~ his beast chucked

sesshomaru fought back the urge to growl, as he continued to watch his mystery for the rest of the night, and well in to the next morning, he watching with anger in his eyes as inuyasha yelled at kagome for her lack of sleep causing him not to sleep, he watched as kagome began to cry, he felt a surge of pain in his gut while watching her cry, he shrugged it off as indigestion, he watched as they walked for miles in complete silence, he watched as kagome stood up to the large demon, he was impressed as she walked right up to him, and demanded he move and when he refused she killed him, he wouldn't admit it but he was slightly turned on at that fact. He walked with her the rest of the night waiting to see what she would do next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to kagome and the group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let s make camp here for the night" Miroku scanned the area but no village was insight so they would make do on the ground, the group was used to it. Only kagome complained but since she had only said a handful of words since waking up she was in no mood to even complain.

"Who is hunrgy?" Inuyasha spat in an aggravated tone the group raised their hands well with one exception.. kagome.. She sat quietly hands wrapped around her knees chin resting on top of her knees looking at the ground.

Inuyasha sniffed the air around her but he could only smell contentment, no anger or fear. 'What has gotten in to my kagome' He thought to himself as he picked up Shippo by the tail to help him hunt for the group.

"Kagome?" Sango asked with worry in her voice while Miroku started a fire

"Yes" Kagome responded in the same cold voice, but did not look from the ground

"What s wrong, you have been quite all day, for the first time you took on a demon alone, you were so brave. Are you oka-" sango was cut off by kagome

"Just helping out on my part, you all protect me all the time. Its time I pull my weight around here" Kagomes voice was still cold and she was still looking at the ground but she smirked as she spoke which sent shrives down sangos spine. Sesshoamru caught sangos fear

"O-Oh okay" Sango scooted back from kagome.

"Here" Kagome let go of her knees and grabbed 5 instant noodles form her bag, along with the pot she used to boil the water in

"It s okay kagome, Inuyasha went to look of food, save that for later" Miroku smiled

"Fine" her tone unchanging, she put four of them back but left one out, Kagome pulled the water out and boiled it in the pot, then put it in the cup of noodles, then pushed it where inuyasha sat.

"Were back" Shippo ran into kagomes arms "I caught 2" Shippo lifted the dead rabbits

"Good" Kagome hugged the fox child like she always did. As Inuyasha walked up with 4 more and 5 fish. He stopped dead in his tracts when he smelled the familiar scent of ramen noodles.

"Kagome? I thought you were out" Inuyasha asked calmly

"Had more apparently I forgot" Kagome let the child go so he could skin and cook the rabbits.

"We wouldn't have had to hunt if you had food, or were you keeping it to yourself, but felt guiltily so you bribed me first" Inuyasha began to put the fish on sticks as he spoke.

"I do not feel guilty for anything" Kagome pulled her knees back into her chest

"Then why only give me one?" Inuyasha eyes kagome and pushed the sticks into the ground to let them cook

"To be nice, like I always am" Kagome clentch her teeth

"HA you re never nice!" Inuyasha spat back

"You know what" Kagome stood and brushed off her skirt "If I am so mean to you and everyone else, then I guess it would be better if I left" Kagome turned on the balls of her feet

"WAIT" Sango, miroku and shippo protested

"We need you to help find jewel shards remember" Inuyasha spat

"That not all inuyasha" Sango yelled

"Kagome is our friend and It s nice to keep her around" Miroku added

"Kagome don t leave me" Shippo grabbed on to her leg "Just ignore inuyasha"

Kagome leaned over and picked up the fox child and kissed him on the head "I'll be back" and set him back down picked up her bow and arrows.. And walked out of the camp.

"Told you she wouldn t leave" Inuyasha spat as he picked up the ramen to eat it, but kagome had turned and shot the ramen cup, coving inuyasha in noodles and hot water

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled, kagome whispered and he fell to the ground as she continued to walk. "K-kagome" He mumbled from his hole. The group just watched as she disappeared in to the trees

Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her, she had been fine last night, but all day she couldn't stop thinking about Seshomaru, his face and how she wanted to trace the marks, his hair and how she wanted to see how soft it was, his body and how she wanted to hold her body against her own.. She just couldn't shake the thoughts and every time someone spoke to her it only aggravated her, and when she was face to face with a demon she thought how sesshomaru would kill him with the flick of his wrist.

"What s wrong with me" kagome whispered in the darkness as she continued to walk away from her camp site... She walked until her legs hurt then found a large bolder to rest to until Inuyasha showed up mad to drag her back. So she would just have to sit and wait.. kagome climbed up the large bolder with easy and sat, the wind blew around her causing her hair to whip around her face, she could feel several demonic auras around her but for the first time she didn't feel scared of the strong auras.

Sesshomaru still had is aura hidden as he followed kagome into darkness, he jump the tree tops keeping up with her. He jumped down and walked behind a large tree trunk to watch as she walked in to an open field... He stood is fear for the Miko as she climbed a demons back and sat casually staring off into the distance, did she have a death wish? He was about to pull her off quickly and quietly before she woke the demon up and got herself killed but just before he moved he heard his idiotic half-breed brother running towards her as loud as he could be

"Oi Wench!" Inuyasha skidded to a stop

"Yes" kagome clenched her teeth, cursing inuyasha for tearing her away from her thoughts but slightly thanking him. She turned to look at him when he didn't finish his yelling, she saw the pure fear in his eyes as he stood at the tree line

"K-Kagome quietly get down and come here" he was whispering

"Why are you whispering?" Kagome asked not moving

"SHUT UP! Just stay quiet and climb down CAREFULLY" Inuyasha whispered so quietly she barely caught what he was saying

"Okay" kagome started to climb down and inuyasha took a step forward snapping a twig, he suddenly froze and so did kagome, she had finally realized she wasn t sitting on a rock, instead she was sitting on a very dangerous demon who was peacefully sleeping until inuyasha woke it up.. kagome could feel the shudders from the demon waking up but she couldn t move

"WHO IS THERE!" the demon roared as he started to raise but felt kagome on his back "Look like I found a snack"

He lunged up throwing kagome off his back and into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay So Just a Little FYI, if you haven't seen 'My Best Friend's Wedding' you might be a little confused, but truth be told you really don't need to understand the meaning. Mostly because I pretty much spell it out for you plain as day ^.^***

He lunged up throwing kagome off his back and into the air.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched kagome be thrusted in to the air, there was no way he was going to make it to her in time, all he could do it watch.

Kagome did not scream as she climbed higher and higher then started to make her way back down, She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods she would survive the fall, when kagome was just about to hit the ground she felt something inside her burn like a fire, she opened her eyes to see she was floating or so it seemed because nothing was around her then she was dropped with a thump.

"KAGOMEEEE!" Inuyasha screamed as he raced towards her

"I'm alright" She yelled back, before standing to ready her bow 'what was that a moment ago' she thought while she aimed the bow but she couldn t shoot while Inuyasha was near it, she was afraid she would shoot him. So she waited for the perfect moment to shoot but her arrow did little damage same for Inuyasha wind scar

Sesshoamru knew you could only take the demon with poison so he took down the barrier and stepped on the battle field

"Sesshoamru" Both Inuyasha and kagome yelled

Sesshomaru jumped up, landing on the demons back. Sesshomru grabbed the neck of the demon and pushed all of his poison in. the demon began to wobble then after a few seconds he started to fall as sesshomaru jumped backwards to do a flip just before he touched the ground. Smelling not only kagome behind him but also the smell of a small but dangerous demon on kagome, her turned to grab her throat

"Not again' Inuyasha spat as he ran to put a stop to sesshomaru, but before he reached them, sesshomaru put up a barrier to where inuyasha could see but not reach.

"S-Sesshoaru" Kagome gasped

"Still no fear" Sesshomaru was just messing with her at this point, he knew she would say no

"Of C-Course not" she tried to get out as best she could, and he chuckled as his moko-moko wrapped around her wrist and hoisted her up and twisted where the top of her skirt was eye level with sesshomaru. He reached up and pulled down slightly on her skirt so the half of her left cheek was showing, Inuyasha growled and hit the barrier only to send him a high voltage shock, but kagome was quiet as could be. Sesshomaru licked her cheek leaving a trail of saliva, kagome snapped her eyes open and began to jerk around, Inuyasha stood and watched as kagome tired to get away but Sesshomaru just smirked

"YOU SICK BASTERD LET HER GO" Inuyasha readied his red sword, but sesshomaru knew his barrier was stronger.

Sesshomaru licked again, Inuyasha watched as kagomes skin began to move, kagome was still trashing around, sesshomaru took his claw and ripped down kagomes ass, inuyasha watched as a black bug crawled out, sesshomaru picked it up between two fingers and melted it with the little poison he had left. Kagome fell limp.

'aw what the hell sesshoamru and his beast thought. sesshomaru licked the wounds shut, leaving no trace of what he had done. He lowered the Miko in to his waiting arms, inhaled her scent and took down the barrier

"Give her to me" Inuyasha spat

"Not even a thank you, any more time with the demon bug she would have been sent to her death" Sesshomaru said still holding the girl

"What" Inuyasha blinked

"She must have fallen in front of you at some point a few days ago when the bug was aiming for you but she was there and it jumped on her, took control... Be thankful I was here to find it"

"Why were you here?"

"Here is your bitch, take better care of her" Sesshoamru spat handing Kagome over to avoid his half-breed brother s question, his beast whined. "Get out of this sesshomarus face!"

"Fine" Inuyasha turned to leave with kagome in his arms, Sesshomaru watched as the disappeared in to the darkness under the tree.

~You know... We could easily kill him and take the girl~ His beast offered

'No, then she would hate me' He told his beast

~hmm good point I guess~ His beast went quite

"For now" Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his little group for the night.

Kagome began to wake in inuyasha arms "haha this is the second time in two days I've woken up to you" Kagome smiled

"Let's not make it a habit" Inuyasha spat not even looking at her

"Oh... okay" Kagome hung her head "I can walk from here"

"keh"

"PUT ME DOWN" She ordered "Kikyo is calling you"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see kikyos soul collectors "Oh.. Umm-"

"Just go" Kagome started to walk away, tears formed in her eyes as she felt inuyasha aura fade. She sat on the nearest log to cry before she returned to shippo and the others

Sesshomaru was slowly walking away when he felt inuyasha closing in; sesshomaru made no attempt to face him, but was surprised when inuyasha passed him, with the dead mikos soul collector s right with him. "Going to see the dead pot I see"

~That means he left kagome alone~ His beast laughed

'She has probably made it back to camp' he spat

~One Way to find out~

Sesshomaru put up a barrier and ran to the girl s camp but skidded to a stop when he heard Kagome's soft sobs, then the smell of salty tears. Sesshoamru took down his barrier so she would know he was near, he found her on a small log, head in her hands crying as hard as could. She didn t seem to notice sesshomaru standing a few feet in front of her.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer but wanted to see what she would say

"Why do you care?" Kagome mocked his voice

"Are you going to answer?"

"Are you?" Kagome snapped

"I do not like it when Women cry" Sesshomaru spat

"Inuyasha ran after kikyo... Again" kagome began to cry again

Sesshomaru bent down to they were eye to eye, he put his hand on her knees. kagome froze and lifted her head up to see Sesshomaru inches away, she could feel the heat from his body

"What-" Kagome tried to get out but Sesshomaru brushed his nose against her wet cheek

"The Hardest thing to do is Watch someone you love, love someone else" Sesshomaru whipped her tears away then stood to leave, kagome was stunned by what he said she just watched him leave

~What the hell was that? ~ His beast complained ~you had her, alone and helpless~

"Yes but she will come to me when she figures out the meaning behind my words and actions"

~Ahhh I see now... I hate waiting~ His beast hissed

Sesshomaru just chuckled as he continued to walk back to his group...Kagome was still frozen, but soon thawed out when she felt inuyasha and kikyo near, kagome dashed to her camp, took her shoes off and laid down next to shippo and put up a barrier so inuyasha wouldn t know if she was truly asleep or not.

"I love you" kikyo whispered "Thanks for cheering me up"

"Anytime babe, I love you more" Inuyasha kissed kikyo then smacked her on the butt as she left, kagome could feel his eyes one her, so she decided to snuggle up against shippo

""The hardest thing to do it to watch someone you love, love someone else"" Kagome replayed what happened in her head over and over again until she fell asleep

The next day she went home to restock on supplies. The only reason Inuyasha let her go was to get more ramen, kagome walked in to her mother home alone watching a movie

"What are you watching?" kagome asked while sitting down next to her mom

"It s called My best friend s wedding" Her mother paused the movie knowing her daughter would ask a million question and she didn't want to miss anything

"What is it about?" Kagome asked

"Well the curly haired girl is in love with her best friend, that guy" she pointed to the man on the screen "but he loves another girl... So the curly haired girl trying to steal the man away but he doesn t love her like that"

"Oh so she loves him but he loves someone else"

"Yes" He mother push play

Kagome watched a little bit, she watched as he man chased the women he loved, while the girl chased him Kagome was about to leave when she caught the end of a conversation

"SO he is chasing Kimberly, and you re chasing Michael... But who is chasing you.. No one!"

Kagome walked up stairs for a quick shower before going shopping, while she was letting the water run over her face "Watching someone you love, love someone else" "Who is chasing you?" Kagome shook the thought out of her head and dried off and got dressed... Kagome was reading a label on a can of soup when a light bulb flickered in her head 'Inuyasha is chasing Kikyo, I'm chasing Inuyasha but who is Chasing me?' kagome rounded the chip aisle 'watching someone you love, love someone else... What is he trying to tell me?' kagome was now checking out and about to start walking home 'who is chasing you?'

"Was he trying to tell me he loves me? Inuyasha is chasing Kikyo, I'm chasing Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru is chasing me?" Kagome smiled at that "No it can't be, I've watched way to many movies" Kagome reached her house and packed her backpack once again full of snacks, first aid-items, Bathing items and clothes, Inuyasha was waiting for her at the entrance of the well

"You re in a good mood" Inuyasha noticed kagome was wearing a huge smile

"You have no idea" Kagome hugged him and jumped in

"Okay?" inuyasha was confused kagome never hugged him like that out of the blue, but he shrugged it off and jumped in, Kagome was half way to the village when inuyasha jumped out of the well, he caught up to her in a few seconds she was humming a song, still smiling

"What is up with you" Inuyasha growled

"Just happy is all"

"About?"

"Life inuyasha... happy about life" Kagome pushed him playfully, inuyasha thought she had lost her mind, he crossed his arms and shrugged it off

"Kagome that was fast" Sango looked up from cleaning her weapon.

"I know, didn t need to do much this time" Kagome was still smiling

"So what made you so happy?" Sango caught on to kagome

"Ahh everything"

"She has been like this since I picked her up" Inuyasha sat in the corner

"Is there so law against me being happy?" Kagome scolded

"No, It s just different to see you so happy all the time" Inuyasha jerked his head away

"Well unless you mess it up I'll probably stay like this" Kagome fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a five year old

"If I mess it up?" Inuyasha snapped

"You know what you re right.. Even you couldn't tear me away from my happiness" Kagome smirked

Inuyasha growled and kagome just laughed, sango looked confused but went back to her work, but all three heads snapped up to a screaming Shippo

"KAGOME!" He fox demon cried while running to the hut

"Shippo?" Kagome caught the fox demon as she ran out of the hut, inuyasha and sango right behind her

"There is a demon after you" Shippo clung to her shirt

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha grabbed his sword

"He was just outside the village asking for you, then he vanished.. I-I don't know where he is now"

"Okay, Go find Miroku, we can handle this" Kagome let go of the fox child, as sango and Inuyasha crowded around Kagome... kagome had her bow ready, as the wind whipped around her. Faster than she could blink sango was tossed away; inuyasha growled but was tossed in the other direction. Kagome looked around but saw nothing, then the wind stopped and standing no more than 2 feet from her face stood a man, he was about a foot taller and Kagome, he had Short red hair, his bangs fell over his eyes, and he had a light blue almost white bandana wrapped around his forehead. He had beautiful green eyes; they were staring into Kagomes Chocolate brown eyes. Kagome didn't feel threatened, although she could feel the dark demonic aura that surrounded him.

He lifted his hand for her to take it; without looking away from his beauty kagome took his hand.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled from the broken trees he had been flung to

"I-It's okay" kagome whispered as the demon wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her in close

"Kagome get away from him" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to stand... The demon kissed her hair as they disappeared taking her scent and his along with them. Inuyasha ran to were kagome once stood, it was light but he caught the scent of the strange demon that took Kagome. Inuyasha hit the ground in frustration as shippo came into view with Miroku on his heels

"SANGO" Miroku ran over to where she laid

"I'm okay, where is kagome?" Sango pulled herself to see inuyasha crouching near the ground "Inuyasha?"

"He took her" Inuyasha spat

Shippo cried out for kagome, sango stood up and called Kirara "Well let's go get her" She jumped on the FireCat

"But we don t know where he is headed" Miroku explained "And you're hurt"

"I'm fine, and he couldn't have gotten too far... And I'm sure he will come out of his little bubble soon, once he does inuyasha will find him"

"I guess that's true" Miroku climbed on behind sango, and shippo jumped in front of her "Let s go inuyasha"

Inuyasha rose from the dirt and closed his eyes "I will find you" Inuyasha took off he figured he would work his way down and search everywhere he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few miles away Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Jaken Play when he suddenly felt an aura he had not felt in a while... Sesshomaru growled as two curious eyes looked at him

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken asked in a shaky voice hiding behind Rin

"Ryuu is back" he said calmly

"RYUU but I thought your father killed him?"

"As did I but I can feel him near"

"Is he coming this way" Jaken asked

"No, he hasn't moved" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and focused, his heart jumped when he located the demons aura in the Village Kagome stayed "Take Rin to My Home and Stay there" Sesshomaru ordered then shot off like a bullet to the village

"Where does Sesshomaru-sama live?" Rin asked

"Even I do not know" Jaken stood blankly but turned to see Ah-Uh nodding, apparently sesshoamru was not speaking to Jaken when he ordered Rin to go to his home.

"Let's GO Jaken-sama" Rin climbed in Ah-Un

"Wait for me" Jaken called after the girl, jumping to grab hold of Ah-Un's tail, as the two headed beast took to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome could feel the wind rushing by her, she desperately wanted to look around to see where they were going, but she couldn't escape his eyes, kagome melted in his grasp, she just wanted to look at him all day, she forgot everything that mattered Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango even Sesshomaru all gone, the one thing that mattered was this man and his eyes. Kagome could feel the wind stop but she could look away until he turned and grabbed her wrist and started walking tugging kagome along; kagome followed the strange man, being torn away from his eyes she could now look around.

It was dark, kagome could see a small light at the end 'A cave perhaps?' kagome wondered as the light grew brighter and brighter, once they reached the end and kagomes eyes adjusted to the new light she looked around to see some sort of training ground. "Where am I" she breathed but the man said nothing as he walked her into a stone house, he walked through a few room before spinning around to face kagome, once again she was caught by his eyes

"My Name Is Ryuu" he spoke in a deep but soft voice, almost like Sesshomaru just a pitch higher. "I have brought you here to protect me"

"Why?" Kagome managed to get out

"You are Strong in many ways; if you can survive here I will make you my personal body guard"

"Survive?"

"You couldn't possible think you are strong enough to protect me now, do you? He chuckled

"I guess not" Kagome breathed

"Let's put you to the test" Ryuu picked up her bow and added more arrows to her holder, He leaned in and brushed his cheek against hers "Protect me at all cost" He grabbed the top of her arms and spun her around to push her in and on to the field where a hundred other women and men stood frozen waiting for his call.

"Let s see who can protect me" He yelled "FIGHT"

Kagome watched as they ran towards each other weapons ready, she had a sudden urge to fight but tired to fight it. she didn't want to kill anyone "Do you not wish to protect me" the voice rang in her head 'I do' she called back "Then Protect me" it rang again as she felt a chill down her spine, she couldn't think anymore, she knew she had to kill everyone in order to protect him, She raise her bow and loaded an arrow, she aimed for a women running towards her sword ready yelling the word Die. Kagome Let go and sent the arrow flying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed

"It s okay Inuyasha she has only been gone a few hours" sango tired to calm him

"GO AWAY" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha we are just as worried as you" Sango snapped

"He isn't talking to you" Miroku places a hand on sangos shoulder and pointed to the nearby trees

"Who then?" Sango looked just as Sesshomaru walked towards them "Oh"

"I don't have time to play with you" Inuyasha spat

"Where is Kagome" He wasn't looking at inuyasha

"We don't know, she was taken a few hours ago" Sango explained

"Who took her" his words like Ice

"I-I didn't see him" sango admitted "But Inuyasha did" He turned to his brother

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyash crossed his arms

"If you don't she will die" Sesshomaru loosing patients

"He had Red hair with bright piercing Green Eyes, he also wore a light blue bandana" Shippo yelled fearing for his kagome

"When did you see him shippo" Miroku asked

"He asked me where to find the young miko of the village... asked him what business he had with her... then he smirked and vanished" Shippo hung his head "Then kagome was taken by him"

Sesshomaru close his eyes and held back a growl

"What s going on, you know something don't you?" inuyasha snapped

"You better pray the Miko can fight" sesshomaru spoke his eyes still shut

"What are you blabbing about?"

"The one who took her was Ryuu, A male siren if you will but instead of Singing to his victims he just has to look them in the eyes and he can take male and female victims, he takes those victims wipes their memory, and hold them hostage until he can gather 100 of the most powerful human usually Priest and Priestess , hanyou and youkai he can find"

"Then why aren't we part of this" inuyasha interrupted

"Kagome is probably more powerful than you" Shippo Smiled

"HA she is human"

"She is a Miko, half-breed" Sesshomaru snapped eyes glowing red. "He knows not to cross me, and as for you, like the kit said she is probably more powerful than you"

"What does Ryuu Want with 100 humans and demons?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha could say something stupid.

"He puts them in a giant room, filled with Trees and rocks, a battle ground if you will. He lets every person have one weapon, Kagome probably has her bow. He watches as they fight to the death" Sesshomaru clenched his fist "And each time they kill a person they gain a new skill, almost like Narakus spell he used except they won t merge physically just the powers merge"

"So let say kagome makes it out alive, she will look the same, act the same but just have 99 new powers" Shippo asked

"In a way yes, granted she won t be able to use the youkai powers but she will be able to use the human and hanyou's powers" Sesshomaru calmed down

"Why can't she use them?" sango asked

"It would be too strong for her to handle, just like Inuyasha, she would lose herself to the demon inside and eventually burn from the inside out until she finally died "

"Keh" Inuasha turned around knowing sesshomaru was right about his beast inside

"But never the less we won t find her till after the battle"

"Why not?" shippo cried

"He hides the battle behind a barrier 10 times stronger than Narakus ever was, and you don t have kagome anymore to help break it"

"How do you know so much about this guy?" Inuyasha spat

"Because he did the same thing 300 years ago, I was sure Father had killed him" Sesshomaru looked to the sky "He took the winner of the battles and made him his personal body guard. They took out countless villages and castles Ryuu wanted control over everything but he was a fool and crossed into the western lands. I fought the body guard and Father took on Ryuu. The body guard was a challenge, I tried to spare him. But he was too far gone 'Once their eyes turn the same green as Ryuu's they cannot be stopped' this is What Father said to me, so I was forced to kill the man. While father beheaded Ryuu."

"Then how is he back now?" Miroku asked before anyone else could

"That is a question I want to ask as well" Sesshomaru looked back to the group "Kagome has to either Win the battle and be killed by us or lose the battle and be save"

"Wait if she wins we have time to save her before her eyes turn right?" Shippo began to tear up again

"This is true" Sesshomaru looked to the child "But she won t remember us, and the only way to get her back is to make her remember her old life a task easier said than done little one"

"Like what?" sango asked

"Seeing your faces isn't enough, she has to hear/see/smell something that she remembers, then it should jolt her memory back but I would not get your hopes up"

"What if we kill him first" Miroku asked "Would that break his hold?"

"No, even if he is dead she will still fight"

"How did he even find Kagome?" Miroku asked

"He usually sends out demon bug to search out the strong demons, once the bug has found and nested under their skins, it takes over the body then sends a signal to Ryuu, once he finds the demon and his bug he takes them to the battle ground, he puts them into a trance until he can gather the rest, let s hope Kagome was close to one hundred, otherwise we will be waiting a while."

We? Inuyasha stared Sesshomaru down

"Wait a minute you said Kagome must have stepped in front of me at some point, so he must have wanted me instead" inuyasha Realized

"The bug would not have mistaken a human and demon; if he really wanted you he would have gotten you" Sesshomaru sighed "I was wrong in saying that, I did not recognize the bug demon at the time"

"So when is this battle thing over?" Sango asked changing the Argument

"I'm sure he will look for you four first to put her skills to the test, if she is declared the winner. but I wouldn't hold your breath, there are very strong demons with great skill in there with her, we will just have to wait and see. But for now rest and gain your strength for the upcoming fight with Ryuu and his Protector, wheatear it's kagome or not."

Everyone nodded and Inuyasha growled in agreement .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And Now To the battle ground ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" A tall lizzard demon slowly walked under the tree kagome was sitting quietly in. Kagome Pulled out an arrow and loaded it in her bow without making a sound, aiming for the man s head "THERE YOU ARE" He shot a ball of energy from his hand and into the tree kagome flipped backwards as the ball it the tree branch, as she rounded the flip to face him again she shot her arrow towards the man, shooting him through the eyes, he stood for a moment before falling backward with a thud on the ground. Blue lights flew out of the body and into kagomes as she walked away.

"SURPRISE" A women with scratches on her face and arms wearing a priestess outfit jumped down sword ready, kagome didn't even look up to see her attacker. kagome raised her left hand and shot a yellow ball of energy at the women.. She screamed in pain as the light enveloped her and melted her skin off, purple lights flew from her body in to kagomes as she kept walking

Ryuu was all smiles as the last two were beginning to fight, kagome walked to a tree where a man with long green hair and red eyes awaited.

"Are you the last one" he looked at kagome, she had no expression "Ready to finally die?" kagome smirked at him, he flipped his sword up and caught it while running towards kagome, she didn t flinch as the demon ran towards her, she reached back and grabbed another arrow and loaded it in the bow, the man swung his sword down and kagome side stepped easily dodging his attack. kagome let her arrow fly catching him in his side, he gurgled blood as he swung again, kagome flipped back, touching the bark on the side of the tree , thrusting herself off it, sending herself spinning head first towards the demon, while in the middle of her spin she grabbed the sword from its sheathe on her side, still spinning she sliced the man in two up the middle, kagome hit the ground rolling.

When she stood black balls of light flew out of his body into hers, kagome sighed as she watched her new sword change, longer, wider and much much sharper, kagome snapped around twisting the sword in her hands to keep fighting when she heard someone clapping

"WONDERFUL just wonderful" Ryuu was clapping from his front row seat. Kagome walked over and knelt in front of her new master "You can now protect me" kagome nodded "Let s put your skill to some use shall we"

Kagome stood in front of him; Her eyes beginning to turn green like his "Yes"

"Good, now come my love" He stood and kisses kagome on the lips, while wrapping his arms around her body, kagome wrapped her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss, after a few moments Ryuu Chuckled "We will have plenty of time later, but first we have an appointment

"For what Master?" Kagome was monotone

"Your Friends Deaths... but first you must change" Ryuu handed her a pile of clothes, kagome took the clothes and changed right there in front of him, he was not disappointed in his new body guards skills and looks, once she was done he pulled her in close and vashished racing to the group of friends he smiled an evil smiled the whole way...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was waiting in a small field surrounded by trees, inuyasha was sitting in a tall tree staring off into space as sesshomaru was below him eyes closed one arm resting on his knee as he focused on the surrounding area waiting for Ryuu, and praying Kagome was with him. Sango was leaning on Kiarar playing with shippo and miroku was sitting on the other side staring like Inuyasha.

A strong wind wrapped around the group and Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and Inuyasha growled... both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took off to the south, sango and Miroku were right on their heels, they didn't know why they two demons started running but they were sure it had something to do with Ryuu... The two skidded to a stop to see Kagome standing in the middle of a huge open field by herself. sesshomaru looked at her outfit.

Her hair was put up in a loose bun a few strands falling down framing her face. she was wearing a black Corset that showed off her breast beautifully with blood red ribbon crisscrossing around her enitre torso until it wrapped into a bow that rested just above her ass , she had long sleeves starting below her shoulder down covering her hands, she had jet black underwear like bikini bottoms on that were high on her hip showing off her soft hips and long smooth legs. She had skin tight black fabric that reached the middle of her thighs and wrapped around her right thigh were 5 sharp daggers (throwing Knifes) she wore black boots that reach the bottom of her knee. Her bow was resting diagonally on her back and she had a long sharp sword on her side her eyes were more than halfway green

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke fist, she did not budge

"She is not kagome right now. She is Ryuu's Protector" Sesshomaru and inuyasha heard a chuckle from behind kagome

"So you found me" Ryuu appeared behind kagome and wrapped his long fingers around kagomes bare shoulder "She is much better than my last one"

"LET KAGOME GO" Shippo yelled from behind Miroku

"Hmmm now here is a question, who will she go to first? The Hanyou or you sesshomaru"

"I will take her on" sesshomaru said cold as ice

"The hell you will, you'll end up killing her" inuyasha spat "I can handle kagome, you take care of Ryuu" Inuyasha drew out his sword

"Hahahah Wonderful I love a good show, and this one can entertained me for hours" he smacked her uncovered hip, both boys growled. Ryuu leaned in to kagome right ear and whispered softly "Protect me at all cost"

"Yes Master" Kagome confirmed her order, which caused both boys to growl even louder

"Get them" Ryuu pointed. kagome began to walk towards them slowly like a animal stalking its prey, Ryuu vanished so he could watch from a safe distance.

"Kagome Stop it s me Inuyasha!" He tried to get her memory back but she continued to walk with an emotionless face, sesshomaru held his ground. kagome stopped a few feet from them both, waiting to see who would attack first but neither man moved, sango and Miroku were yelling a thousand different things to help gain her memory back but nothing seemed to work.

"Well so far this is boring" Ryuu spat, so he appeared next to Inuyasha to make him swing, which would cause kagome to attack. And sure enough Inuyasha swung down to tiring to hit Ryuu but was surprised when he hit kagome's sword, she was on the balls of her feet crouched down in front of Ryuu "Now the fun begins, Thanks Hanyou" He vanished again with a wicked laugh

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her sword with ease causing him to back up, Kagome didn't wait anymore, and he had tried to hurt her master, so he needed to die. Inuyasha tried to block and doge all of kagomes attacks, but she was faster, she jumped and twisted in the air cutting his left arm down to the bone. kagome touched the ground as inuyasha grabbed his hurt arm blood pouring out, kagome was emotionless as she turned around to finish the job. Sango began to throw her Weapon to stop kagome but Sesshomaru yelled at her

"She will attack you and unless you want to fight her, I suggest you stay put"

Sango could only watch as kagome lifted her sword to the hurt hanyou.

****A/N: Just a little FYI I'm no good at battle scenes, so dont jude to much on that fact*****


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA Blah blah blah, I don't make money from this Blah Blah, its for fun!**

**A/N:: **Sorry it took so long to get this submitted had a little writes block, lost track of where I wanted this to go, but now I'm back on track and will start posting chapters faster ^.^ oh a little** FYI** I'm not the best at battle scenes so don't judged me to much on that fact. K Thanks!

"Kagome please!" Inuyasha gasped as she slowly walked towards him.

"I will Protect my Master at all cost" Kagome twisted the sword in her right hand.

"MOMMA" Shippo cried

Kagome trusted the sword down to Inuyasha "KAGOME" Inuyasha pulled his sword in front of kagome blocking her attack "Where is My Kagome?" He spat through this teeth, trying to push against kagome.

"Even Inuyasha is having trouble" Miroku jumped off Kiarar

"Kagome has the strength of 100 men and demons" Sango added

"We have to bring her back before she kills Inuyasha" Miroku closed his eyes trying to think but snapped open when he heard Inuyasha Scream in pain, Kagome Had her sword in her right hand against Inuyasha sword, but in her left hand she had a dagger stabbed into Inuyasha stomach.

"SESSHOMARU, Help him" Sango pleaded

"He said he could handle her" Sesshomaru watched his brother struggle with kagome

"Please we are running out of time" Shippo cried

"Fine" Sesshomaru walked over to kagome but she was still fighting with inuyasha as she cut open his leg with another dagger. inuyasha fell to the ground

Sesshomaru drew out his sword and sliced over kagomes head, she front flipped over landing on the balls of her feet, sword out right in her right hand "You want to take me on?" Kagome stood flipping a dagger in her left hand still soaked in Inuyasha blood.

"Do think you can kill this Sesshomaru?"

"One way to find out" Kagome chuckled in a dark voice. She sent the Dagger out like a bullet towards Sesshomaru but he easily sidestepped it. Kagome charged after sesshomaru, they were at a draw, sango and Miroku could only see a blur of movement and clashing sounds as their swords hit, until Kagome managed to lay a cut on sesshomarus left arm, he flipped back as his white Kimono was absorbing the blood, soon his whole sleeve was red from the blood, his eyes turned red but his face was clam as kagome ran and twisted in the air to retrieve the dagger that missed Sesshomaru she picked it up and put her dagger back in its holder on her thigh.

"Clearly I have judged you wrong" She raised her left hand and focused her energy on Sesshomaru, as a Yellow with swirls of black ball of light began spinning in her open hand. sesshomaru did not move when as she sent the ball towards him... a cloud of dirt rose as it hit, after a few seconds the dust settled and sesshomaru was unharmed, kagome growled

"I thought you said she couldn't use demon powers" Miroku yelled

"Your tricks will not work on this Sesshomaru" Kagome raced towards Sesshomaru with incredible speed, he closed his eyes as she neared, before she could lay a hand on him, he extended his right hand and caught her around the neck lifting her off the ground "Are you scared little one" Kagome jerked around, sesshomaru looked in her eyes seeing that she only had a strip of brown in her right eye left

"Not Of You!" Kagome spat, Sesshomarus eyes widened as he watched the green in her eyes receded a little bit causing the brown to take its place

MOMMA PLEASE Shippo cried, sesshomaru watch again as the green receded

He chuckled and sesshomaru squeezed tighter "Still No Fear"

"Of course not" Kagome gasped, sesshomaru watched as more green disappeared, Kagome reached down for her daggers and stabbed through Sesshomarus Right forearm, He flinched but did not let go.

~_I like'em FEISTY_~ His beast laughed

'Now it not the time for your jokes, I must think of way to regain her memory'

~_What about that thing you last said to her, the cheesy line about love and shit_~ as his best Spoke Sesshomaru saw Kagome reach for another Dagger; he quickly with his left had ripped away the daggers on her thigh, also ripping the black fabric a little.

He pulled her in close and whispered in her ear "The Hardest thing to do is to watch someone you love-"

"Love someone else" Kagome finished "Who's chasing you?" kagome jerked back as her eyes turned back chocolate brown, she fell limp in his hand, he cradled her close to take the pressure off her neck

"KAGOME" The three yelled, Inuyasha was unconscious on the ground from the blood loss

"She has returned" Sesshomaru confirmed but rage over took his happiness as he heard clapping in the distance

"Well Well it seems you broke my spell, what a pity she was an excellent body guard and easy on the eyes as well" Ryuu Appeared in front of Sesshomaru "But I'm afraid that isn't enough she is weak willed and I still have control-"

faster than sesshomaru could blink, kagome flipped out of his arms and returned to Ryuu side "Master" she whispered as ryuu placed his arm over her shoulder, Sesshomaru suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right leg, he looked down to see a arrow sticking out. While kagome flipped out she grabbed an arrow and jammed it in to his leg before returning to Ryuu

"Ouch" Sesshomaru said in a deep cold voice, as he pulled the arrow out and broke it in two

"Shall we keep playing this game? I'm having fun" With that Ryuu vanished

"Kagome?" Sango cried

"I will protect My master" Kagome unsheathed her sword again and twisted it up

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru"

"Seems I already have" Kagome laughed and charged after Sesshomaru, this time he dodged her first blow and managed to across her bare shoulder, Kagome hissed at the fact he was able to lay a hit on her, she became in raged, once again the two were a blur to the Humans eyes, a blur with occasional sword clashing, growling, and thumps... Sango watched the blur until the two managed to stir up dust blocking them from view. After what felt like forever Sangos caught sight of Sesshomaru's shirt in tatters on the ground, with him on top of Kagome, hold her down with his own body weight, his eyes were blood red.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha now fully conscious and smelling her blood along with Sesshomaru s Kagome looked back to see the Hanyou moving she hissed again, Sesshomaru watched as her eyes bleed red, he wasn't scared but was taken back a little bit, Kagome managed to get her left leg free, she wrapped it around sesshomaru, and pushed him over so that she was straddling him

~_HALLELUJAH! Damn she is hot!, if we weren't fighting I'd take her here and now, even with everyone watching_~ His beast clawed at sesshomaru who was now laying on his back with Kagome on top... Kagome leaded forward to her hand place on either side of Sesshomaru s head and flipped over him, she dashed over to Inuyasha to finish the job, but Sesshomaru was faster, getting up and stepping between Kagome and Inuyasha

"Your Fight is with me now" Sesshomaru hissed

"Come at me big boy" Kagome stood in a sexy stance that was inviting and held out her hand curling her index finger, Sesshomaru had enough, he tackled her to the ground taking both her wrist in his left hand and his right hand wrapping around her throat, his legs locking her in place.

He bent down to her ear and whispered so low no one not even Ryuu or Inuyasha heard, they watched as kagome twitched and smirked, sesshomaru jumped up kagome stood and smiled.

"What s going on" Inuyasha spat, Kagome twitched again and sliced up Sesshomaru's chest, it wasn't deep but enough to make him bleed. Kagomes head snapped to the south like she had been called, she ran over to a tree as Ryuu jumped down.

"I told you" Ryuuu laughed as he wrapped his hands around her bare undamaged shoulder "But I see you managed to lay a hit on her, though do not threat I will heal it later. You see in the time it took to think of this plan, I fixed all the holes you showed me with my last body guard, even you could not bring her back with your love for her" Kagomes eyes widened; Sesshomaru was heartbroken but did not show it as he closed his eyes "Well koi now we can..." Ryuu began to scream Sesshomaru snapped up to see what was happening... Kagome had a dagger in Ryuus neck and her left hand on his chest with a glowing red light between her hand and his chest "YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he slapped her before turning into dust.

"Master my ass!" Kagome spat but began to feel dizzy, sesshomaru caught her before she fell to the ground, everyone watched as several colored lights flew from her body and into the sky.

"What was that?" shippo asked

"The powers from the other demons" Miroku explained "It seems she doesn t need them anymore to protect Ryuu"

"So she is back to normal Kagome?" Sango asked

"I wouldn't say that" Miroku pointing over to sesshomaru holding kagome

"Oh my" Sango blushed

Sesshoamru was kissing kagome, her hand wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her body

"Let s get Inuyasha and get out of here" Sango pushed Miroku

"Yeah let s leave the love birds alone" Miroku still looking at the couple, Sango grabbed his ear and pulled him away, They picked up the once again Unconscious Hanyou and placed him on Kiara, Sango with the help from Shippo and Miroku Locked him in place

"Come see us when you re ready" Sango yelled as Kiarar flew carefully in to the sky back to the village to tend to his deep wounds

"I'm sorry" Kagome breathed once the kiss was broken

"For?" he asked in a deep rough voice

"Hurting you and Inuyasha"

"So you remember everything?" he raised an eye brow

"Well not everything, the fighting with you and Inuyasha is a little blurry"

"Oh?"

"While my body was fighting you my mind was fighting the hold Ryuu had over me" Kagome hung her head

"Do you remember the battle field?"

"Battle field?" Kagome stared at the ground tiring to remember but Sesshomaru knew she would be torn at what she had done.

"Then that s all you need to remember" sesshomaru lifted her head for another kiss "I like the outfit though" He mumbled

Kagome blushed then giggled "Me to if it has this effect on you"

"How were you able to break his hold on you?"

"When he talked about your attempts to bring me back with your love" Kagome blushed and looked into his eye, course could as ever "Then all your attempts to woo me came flashing in my mind, and boom I was back to normal"

"I see"

"Were you speaking the truth?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't lie" A huge smile appeared on Kagomes Face as tears filled her eyes "Why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy" Kagome still smiling

"I see" Sesshomaru whipped the tears away kagome noticed the hole in his arm

"Oh my" Kagome jerked back

"What?" Sesshomaru looked like someone had shot him

"Did I do that?" Kagome was crying harder "I am so sorry Sesshomaru"

"This will be healed by sunrise tomorrow" Sesshomaru smirked

"Where is your shirt?" Kagome asked just now noticing his chest was bare "did I do that too?" Kagome gasped to see the cut up his chest

"Fear not This Sesshomaru is fine, and will heal"

Kagome pushed herself up and winching at the pain in her should, she reached up and touched the open wound "Ouch"

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for what he did to you" He backed away and hung his head

"It s okay, an eye for an eye right we made it out alive and that s the good part Kagome was nervous and hey I'm going to look pretty tough with this scar" Kagome giggled

"Scar?" Sesshomaru did not look at her

"Well yeah, once it heals I'll probably have a scar, which I don't mind"

"You will not have a scar" his voice felt cold to her "I will heal your skin for you"

"You don't have to-" Before she could finish sesshomaru grabbed her and twister her so that she was sitting between his large legs so that her back was against his chest "What are you doing" Kagome was a little nervous but that soon faded as sesshomaru tongue ran across her shoulder, she shudder at his touch, slightly feeling awarkard because she had never seen this side of sesshomaru before.

"There, no scar" Sesshomaru said proudly, he started to pull away but kagome found courage and leaned to one side looking back at him, she raised her hand at the same time and pulled him forward, not thinking of the consequences if he should reject her. As their lips touched kagome twisted around never breaking the kiss and straddle on his lap, at fist sesshomaru was stunned by her actions but soon went with it, as his beast was cheering like a high school cheerleader bouncing up and down... As kagome straddled him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

**A/N::** Since you have read this far how about you leave me a little review on what you think, come on it will only take a few moments of your time ^.^ pleaseeee


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! even tho I really wish I did.. oh the things I would do -evil grin-**

**A/N:::** THIS IS A PURE LEMON! 100% adult fun.. So you have been warned!

"Kagome are you sure?" Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss

"You started this" Kagome giggled "I'm just helping push things along"

"I know this, but you have the chance to change your mind"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome gasped

"You can choose to stay with me or not, if you do not wish to be with me then I will not force you too" Sesshomaru looked away

Kagome forced him to look at her "But I want to" she whispered

"Once the choice is made there is no going back" Sesshomaru placed his hand over her's

"I dont want to go back, surely even you can tell that" Kagome kissed his head

"I just want you to be sure"

"I am" she breathed

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes for a long time seeing only the truth; He wrapped his right hand around the back of her neck pulling her in for a soft kiss. Kagome brushed his cheek with her finger before wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss become more passionate with every moment, Sesshomaru slid his hand down her back cupping her butt, the other arm wrapped around her waist, the smell of her arouls hit his nose he growled and pushed her on the ground without breaking the kiss.

Kagome giggled at his sudden display of dominance 'He can have his way the first time but next time I will show him who is boss' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru clawed at her corset "Don't rip it, I'll undo it" Kagome leaned up off the ground and quickly untied the red ribbon and unclasped the metal hooks. She wanted to save the outfit for another day -*wink wink*- Kagome tossed the corset away, out of the reach of Sesshomaru dangerous hands... As soon as Kagome released her breast from the black corset Sesshomaru stared at her perfectly round breast, Kagome blushed a little but wasn't embarrassed.. Instead she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her left breast, she smiled as his mouth fell open

Sesshomaru was surprised at her bold move, apparently he wasn't moving fast enough. Sesshomaru started rubbing her breast softly Kagome moaned in response, He knelt his head over and took her nipple in his mouth, this wasn't his first time, he had many female demons during mating season but killed them as soon as he was done to prevent a child and to prevent her from telling anyone of his indecent actions, so no this wasn't his first time but it was his first time with someone he truly care about, he would have to be gentle and slow not only because she was human but he could smell she was a virgin. With the other female demons he could go as hard and as fast as he wanted to. But this time would be different!

Sesshomaru licked and nibbled on her nipple till it was erect before he moved to the other one, Kagome was moaning softly she entangled her fingers in his long silk hair pulling him closer to her breast... it was true kagome was new to this part of life but she was from a time sex was everywhere so she had an idea of what to do. so she put on her brave face and let him explore her body

"Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked still rubbing her breast

"Of course" Kagome breathed

Sesshomaru captured her lips on a hot kiss before moving down her neck leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites, he moved down her chest this time passing her breast up, down her stomach. Stopping for a moment at her belly button to kiss all the way around before biting just enough to break the skin but not enough for it to bleed. Kagome could feel the burn his fangs left after he bit into her skin but it wasn't painful it was more pleasurable. Sesshomaru continued down till his jaw rubbed against the fabric hiding her from him. Kagomes snapped up eyes begging him not to tear the fabric

"Not to worry, this sesshomaru will be gentle with your clothes this time" Sesshomaru hooked his fingers around the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down, kagome blushed with a smiled and laid back down... as Sesshomaru pulled the fabric down kagomes arouse intensified He fought to stay in control, never has a females arousal effected him so... He tossed her panties next to her corset, he went back to kissing her lower abdomen, and he stopped just above her woman hood, and backed up kagome was confused by his actions but decided to stay quite. Sesshomaru moved to the top of her right knee kissing and licking down the inside of her leg stopping just before her woman hood to do the same to the other leg, kagome couldn't stand it anymore she let a small whine escape her lips and a smile smirk appeared on his lips.

He had enough of the games he wanted to taste her sweet nectar, he took a long lick of her wet core, Kagome arched at the felling, Sesshomaru wes driving wild at the taste, he trusted his tongue into her core lapping up all her sweet nectar. He licked up again hitting the bundle of nerves at sent women wild and sure enough a loud moan accompanied by her back arching, sesshomaru liked the affect it had on her and captured the hard nub between in lips, he began sucking a nibbling on the nub, kagome was jerking and moaning, sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her legs locking her in places, he could smell her first orgasm about to hit so he release his right arms from around her leg and inserted his index finger into her hot wet core, and began to pump it in and out kagome squirmed in response he tighten his grip on his other hand to keep her from moving to much.

He inserted another finger keeping the rhythm. Kagome could feel something tighten in her lower stomach, same with sesshomaru her walls tightened around his fingers as he pumped harder and faster, soon she was screaming his name, her head tossing side to side, sesshomaru kept pumping until her orgasm finished before licking her clean... once that was done he kissed back up her stomach and neck before once again capturing her in a kiss

Kagome could taste herself on his lips, which only aroused her more, sesshomaru could smell the effect on her, he could not long stand it, he needed to be inside her NOW, He quickly disposed of the rest of his Kimono, Kagome noticed his rather large member, fear showed in her eyes 'HOLY SHIT! Will it even fit? Will it tear me in two?" Sesshomaru could see the questions run through her mind

"Do not threat, I will be gentle as I can be, if I should hurt you let me know and I will stop" He nuzzled into her neck and settled between her legs Kagome could feel him at her entrance.

"Break it fast please" Kagome breathed in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, She took in a deep breath as he slowly entered her, only taking his tip in before pulling back out, He ran his nose across her jaw as he entered again taking a little more in this time before pulling back out. he kissed her jaw as he entered again this time feeling her barrier, he paused at the point

"Are you ready?" He purred

"Yes" she breathed kissing his ear

Sesshomaru captured her lips in a hot kiss as he pulled out and thrusted in breaking her barrier Kagome screamed in his kiss, tears formed in her eyes before falling down her cheeks, sesshomaru licked up her tears keeping her lower body still letting her adjust to his size, he whined in to her neck a way of saying sorry of the pain. Once kagome was ready she let him know by moving her hips, he took the hit and slowly started pumping in and out, soon that was not enough for kagome she tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer every time he would pump into her, again he took the hint and speed up. he could feel another orgasm about to hit so he speed up again, Kagome gripped on to his shoulders and dug her nails in. as her orgasim hit she clawed down his back breaking the skin causing blood to appeared. Sesshomaru felt as if she was milking him, he took all of his power not to cum in that moment.

Once her orgasm passes, kagome breathing was ragged, she tried to calm herself down but with seeshomaru still pumping into her she licked up his neck and heard him growl. Kagome took it as a good sign as nibbled on his ear lobe with caused him to pumped harder than before, apparently he liked it, so she licked up the shell of his ear causing him to growl louder in to her neck, He wanted more, he flipped her legs over his shoulders and began pumping harder and faster than before, this angle he could be deeper inside of her, Kagome was moaning and screaming his name with every thrust which only caused him to pumped harder, he tried he really did to stay calm and in control of his actions but she was his kryptonite, every sound she made drove him mad, orgasm after orgasm he lost more and more control.

Kagome opened her eyes to see blood red eyes staring back at her, though she was not afraid she was comfortable, she watched as his fangs grew in length, his striped became more ridged, his growled deepened, Kagome wrapped her small hands around his large forearms and gripped them tightly for the pain that was about to come. Sesshomaru was lost to his beast. he pumped with demonic speed into kagome. He could feel another orgasm about to hit kagome and he would not be far behind her, as her walls tighten around him, he heard her sweet voice called out his name as he met his end pouring his seed into her waiting womb.

"K-Kagome" He moaned as his seed was still pouring in to her.

"Hmmm" Kagome was in heaven licking up Sesshomarus neck to the base of his ear, he shuddered at it...

"You are mine now" He whispered

"I thought you had to give me a mark or something" Kagome giggled

"Next time" He smiled "But you are still mine"

"Forever and Always" She smiled before kissing him, Kagome could feel he was still hard and she decided to take advantage of that fact, she caught him off guard and flipped him over so she was straddling him.

"Careful little one" He smirked "Don't start what you can't finish"

"I finish everything I start" She laughed then leaned over to kiss his jaw line and licking his ear before bouncing up and down, Sesshomaru hissed at the motion, never has he let a female take control like this, he would have killed them for even facing his during this act. but Kagome was different he wanted to look at her, the way her mouth moved screaming his name, the way her eyes rolled back from the orgasms, he wanted to see it all. Kagome began to increase in pace Sesshomaru gripped her hips to slam her harder on to him, He soon found his claw buried in to her hip, blood flowing down her hips on to his, But she seemed unaffected by the pain.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as another orgasm hit, He could feel his beast taking over again and faster than she could blink he flipped her over to where she was on her hands and knees, he reentered her slamming into her over and over again, with each thrust the sound of kagomes moans and screams filled his ears he loved every moment, he was reaching his end again, with his final pump he growled as she screamed falling on to the grass, he fell on top of her but keeping his weight off her. He licked up her shoulder kagome giggled in response

"Hmmm Your to good to me" She smiled and he chuckled and pulled out of her to roll on to his back pulling kagome over so that her head was laying on his chest. They began talking about when they first had feelings for each other, kagome asked why had he tried to kill her if he had feelings for her, she deduced it was like a 6 year old boy who is mean to you because he likes you,

"You should sleep you have had a very long day" Sesshomaru ran his finger across her jaw line

"I'm not tired though" Kagome laughed

"Trust me you are more tired than you think" He smiled and kissed her head

-yawn- "Im really not though" Kagome snuggled up closer to him

"Sure" Sesshomaru chuckled then began to growl softly putting kagome quickly to sleep

~_ABOUT TIME!_~ His beast yelled ~_Better than I imaged it_~

'I will only say this once so listen up' sesshomaru chuckled to his beast 'You were right, she is the only one for me'

~_WOW, the first and only time you will say you were wrong *sniffle* I shall remember this moment for forever_~ his beast laughed

'You wont have to remember it, she will be with us for as long as we live, I will never let her go' sesshoamru kissed her head breathing in her scent.

**A/N::** I know wasn't much to do with the plot BUT sometimes you need a good lemon to spice things up a bit ^.^ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Silent sobs)**

**A/N::** _This chapter was a bitch to write, I know where I want to go with this but the middle is a little fuzzy.. So bare with me :) Also there is a lemon in the beginning I will mark the end in case your a baby and want to skip it. _

Kagome Awoke to Sesshomaru nuzzling her neck and softly growling into her ear, she giggled at the sensation, sending chills down her spine "I'm awake, I'm awake" Kagome opened her eyes expectating to see grass/tree's something type of forestry but instead saw a stone wall, Kagome rolled over to face sesshomaru she noticed it was in a bed as well "Where-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomarus lips

"Good morning" He spoke between kisses

"Good morning" Kagome giggled as he moved down her neck "Where are we?" She quickly asked

"Home" Was all he said as he captured her lips again, Kagome was lost in his embrace, she wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him in close, he slid his hand up her thigh and around the small of her back, Kagome snaked her left leg around his hip and pulled him on top of her, he was glad to comply as she brought her other leg up and around his hip... Kagome knew they were both naked which is why it didn't surprise her to feel his member harden against her skin, she knew exactly what she was doing, she broke the kiss and kissed down his jaw to the base of his neck, only to lick back up it, he shuddered at the sensation.

"We really should be going" He mumbled in shoulder but he didn't move

"Later" Kagome breathed in his ear as she reached down and took his member in her hand slowly pumping it in her hand, he hissed at the movement, kagome nimble on his earlobe then tightened her legs pulling him closer to her entrance she guided his tip to entrance and tightened her legs again, whining slightly

"Later I agree" And then he thrusted in, kagome gasped at the movement. He started out slow but thats not what kagome wanted, she knew what he could do and thats what she wanted.

"Harder" She ordered biting his shoulder, he hissed and began slamming into her, she moaned that the new speed, gripping on to his shoulders, her nails digging in. "SESSHOAMRU" Kagome reached her first orgasm he growled as her walls tightened around him

He captured her lips in a hot kiss as she finished her first of many orgasm s "K-Kagome" He moaned in to her neck licking her pulse point where he would mark her, but not today... As sesshomaru slammed in to her Kagome could feel another orgasm hit she screamed in to his shoulder and tightened her legs, curled her toes, and that was it for sesshomaru he pumped in and started pouring his seed into Kagome.

Kagome had a death grip on sesshomaru her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his shoulder she couldn't move, her body still convulsing from the hard orgasm.

He chuckled "Not that mind if we stay like this the rest of the day but Koi You'll have to let go sooner or later"

"I know" Kagome was still panting, once her orgasm passed she loosened her legs feeling how sore they were, sesshomaru didn't move though no instead he captured her lips once again, kagome scratched down his back but in a teasing way he hissed in response, Kagome broke the kiss but he still didn't leave her he just moved down her body kissing her neck and shoulder "So Why can't we stay here? I rather like it here" Kagome licked the shell of his ear

"I'm sure your group is worried about you" He mumbled but Kagome heard it

"They will be fine" Kagome bit down on his ear lobe

"Woman!" Sesshomaru growled

"Yes" she giggled

"Once we talk to your group we can come back, and I'm sure you are hungry" Sesshomaru licked her jaw line

"I know what can fill me up" Kagome began moving her hips, she could feel Sesshomaru getting hard again

"Enough, we will have plenty of time for that later" He pulled out of her and stood, Kagome Whined "get dressed"

"Okay where is my corset?" Kagome looked around for it but Sesshomarus growl was deep

"You will not wear that in public again" His tone was cold and harsh

"Okay well Then I'll be naked" Kagome sat up and let the blankets fall down reveling her breast

"Nonsense" He barked and walked over to a hidden door, he pulled out a light blue silk Kimono with a black Sash "Here" he tossed it on the bed, kagome eyed the fabric "You do not like it?" It wasn't a question

"No" She breathed he panicked "I love it" She jumped out of bed and ran into his arms, they were still naked as there body s rubbed together, it sent Sesshomaru crazy he grabbed the back of kagomes thighs and pushed her against the wall, Kagome wrapped her arms around his Neck and proceeded to kiss him, He started rubbing his member against her. Kagome kissed down his neck and hicupped as Sesshomaru thrusted in to her, she could feel the cold stone wall against her back, and with each thrust her sharp hip bones slammed in to the wall, she could feel the bruises already forming but she didn't care what sesshomaru was doing was more important and way more appealing

He didn't last long and neither did Kagome, it was only minutes before he was spilling what seed he had left in to kagome, They were both panting ad kagome slid down and off of sesshomaru her legs feeling like jelly . He placed is hand against the wall, kagome hugged him and kissing his sweaty chest

***END LEMON******

"Can I bath before we leave at least" Kagome leaned her head against his chest

"Of course" he kissed her hair "Put this on" He handed her an over sized robe, it was obvious that it was Sesshomaru personal robe... She put her arms though and realized how small in comparison she was to him, her arms reach only half way in to the sleeves and it was more than dragging the group kagome had an Idea, she took the bottom of the robe and tucked it in to the sash making and folded the sleeves

"There" Kagome smiled

"At least your covered" Sesshomaru cracked the door open a inch and yelled "Mi, Take Kagome to the bathing room"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" she called back

"Mi is now your personal servant, anything you need just ask her" Sesshomaru turned back to kagome

"But I don't need a-"

"Enough" Sesshomaru calmly ordered "Once you are done, get dressed and wait for me here" Sesshomaru stepped away from the door so Mi wouldn't see him naked, once we was out of sight Kagome opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out bare foot and followed behind Mi down several hallways till Mi stopped in front and slip the door open, Kagome could feel the heat from the bath. Kagome stepped in and felt two hands touch her shoulders, she stepped away

"Something Wrong?" Mi asked

"I can do it myself" Kagome blushed

"If rather have it that way" Mi bowed "but I cannot leave you alone"

"Why now?"

"Sesshomaru-samas orders"

"Well he said you were my personal servant?" Kagome didn't like that she owned a servant it just sounded wrong

"Yes"

"Then I am ordering you to wait outside"

"Yes" She bowed again and left the room, Kagome sighed 'Servants' Kagome rolled her eyes and began to untie the sash and let the robe drop to the floor she climb the steps to the Tub and stepped in, it was perfect Kagome ducked under to wet her hair. Kagome looked around for some soap but didnt see any "Mi?" kagome called

"Yes?" She stepped in

"Where is the soap?"

"Here" Mi reached across kagome and opened a small sliding window in the wall to revile several different soaps "Anything else?"

"No thank you" Kagome smiled but Mi turned and left again... Kagome reached over and grabbed the first bottle she saw and smelled it, 'smells like pine' She guess reaching for the next one 'hmm lavender' Kagome set that one out just in case she didn't find anything better, Kagome continued till she had smelled all the soaps deciding lavender was the one for her, she quickly covered her hands in the soap and scrubbed her hair, till her finger hurt

Once that was done Kagome ducked under the water and scrubbed all the dirt out. When she surfaced again a thought occurred 'He said this I was home; does this mean he wants to be with me? If he did he would have mated with me right? Why hasn't he?' Kagome started scrubbing her skin she didn't want to go back to her friend with the smell if sex and sweat on her 'Why is he taking me back? Unless he was lying and just used me for sex.. Did he just use me?' Kagome sunk down in to the water holding her breath till she was blue... She came up gasping for air.

"Are you okay Kagome-sama?" Mi cracked the door

"Yes I'm fine" Kagome still gasping "Towel?"

"There" Mi pointed to the wall on the opposite side

"Thank you" Kagome finished bathing as Mi shut the door back, Kagome stepped out of the water and carefully walked over to the wall and felt along it until her hand reached the divot, she slid the door open and noticed 4 shelf holding eight towels, she grabbed the one that was eye level and quickly dried her body and hair, once that was done she wrapped the towel around her body, she was about to leave when she remember Sesshomaru's robe 'He probably wouldn't like me walking around in just a towel' Kagome reached down and wrapped the robe around her body and stepped outside where Mi Was waiting. She didn't say a word as she led mi back to Sesshomarus room, which was now hers

"Thank you" Kagome smiled as Mi opened the door and bowed. Kagome stepped in to the room and walked over to were the blue Kimono still laid, She surged out of Sesshomaru robe and out of the towel and quickly put on the Kimono and tied the sash, once that was done kagome started being nosy and looking around the room , fist she went over to the closet sesshomaru pulled her Kimono from, Kagome slid the door open and looked and the many different Kimono's all silk, ranging in several different shaped and colors all organized the term 'OCD' Ran across her mind and she shut the door.

"Kagome-sama?" Kagome was startled from the small voice behind her

"Rin?" Kagome bent down to met the small child

"Here" Rin took kagomes hand and leaned her over to a chair in the corner with a piece of polished metal hanging on the wall in front of it "Sit" Rin ordered as she pulled a wooden stool to stand on

"Rin what are you doing?"

"Cho taught me" Rin smiled as she ran her fingers through kagoms hair

"Who is Cho?" Kagom ask trying not to wince from the pain of her hair being pulled out

"My Servant, She likes to play with my hair" Rin laughed "She taught me how to fix other peoples hair in to pretty styles"

"Oh I-I see" Kagome Tired to lead with the tugs

"There" Rin smiled a triumphant smile

"Thank you so much Rin" Kagome laid it looked awful like a rats nest on the top of her head

"You re welcome, Sesshomaru-sama will love it" Rin smiled and ran out of the room

Kagome quickly undid the ties and rewrapped her hair similar to what Rin was going for. Kagome twisted her hair in to a loose bun letting a few stay hairs frame her face, she had just finished retying the hair tie as Rin Walked back in with Mi and she guess Cho

"Sesshomaru-sama request your presents" Mi said in a calm voice

"Okay" Kagome stood out of the chair and followed Mi, cho and Rin to Sesshoamru-private study

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome is here" Mi knocked

"Send her in" Kagome could hear the cold voice on the other side of the door

Mi slid the door open and bowed as Kagome stepped in and promptly shut it as soon as she was in, Kagome looked around the large room and noticed it was pack with Scrolls, Kagome walked past the mountains of scrolls to the large desk at the end of the room

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome breathed as she walked up to the desk, she could feel other demons in the room with them

"Come" He ordered Kagome could see his hand flick from around the chair, Kagome continued till she ws at the desk "Over here"

"Okay" Kagome was nervous, She walked around the left side of his desk and saw him reading a rather large scroll "You asked to see me?"

"Yes I did" He closed the scroll back up "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Kagome watched as he turned and laid the scroll on the desk before Signing it.

"Come" Sesshoamru ordered as he walked back out the study Kagome was right on his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I am pausing in this story for a little while. Not to long but don't expect any updates in the next few days, I need to rethink where I want this to go. So bare with me for a little while... In the mean time check out my new story "Don't Forget" Takes place in the future after Kagome made her wish and sent back to her own time leaving everyone behind before telling sesshomaru how she felt... even tho I promised myself I would NEVER write a story like this but My Friend Raychel asked for this. Soo Check it out and see if ya like it.._

**_BTW::: When I do Continue this story, I will place the NEW chapter over this note. So thanks again for waiting!_**

_Love you all ~Shelby _


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Hey Everyone I'M BACK! I know it took a little while buttttt here it is! I hope you enjoy**_

Sesshomaru lead Kagome through the large palace. As Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru she looked at the walls, beautiful paintings were hung, claw marks were made into the stone as well but it made it look unique, Kagome followed Sesshomaru out side

"Wow" Kagome gasped at the view, she could see lakes that would take days to walk to, and the mountains looked like bumps in the road from where she stood

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru was still walking

"It's beautiful" Kagome almost ran into Sesshomaru when he stopped, He wrapped his arms around her waist and summoned his cloud, with in a blink of an eye Kagome was in the air, Kagome could help but laughed at the thrill of being so high up flying so fast, It was better than any amusement park she ever when to "This is amazing" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking

They were only flying for a moment before Sesshomaru was touching the ground, Kagome was saddened by the short trip but now felt nervous for what was to come, Kagome was still walking behind Sesshomaru as they entered the village.

"Kagome-sama your back" a old man cheered while planting new vegetables

"Good morning" Kagome waved back

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he ran in to his arms only to stop dead in his tracks at Sesshomaru glaring down at him

"Shippo" Kagome peeked around and held her arms out, Shippo slowly walked past Sesshomaru and waited for Kagome to pick him up "How are you" Kagome hugged him tightly

"Great! You look better" Shippo kissed her cheek

"Thank you, where is everyone?" Kagome asked seeing Sesshomaru start walking again

"In Keades hut" Shippo pointed

"Tell them we are here" Sesshomaru pull the Kit out of Kagomes arms and pushed him towards the hut, not wanting to go in and talk

"Okay" Shippo snapped but ran in, within a few moments Miroku and Sango walked out with Inuyasha walking behind arms crossed

"Hello Kagome-sama" Miroku waved

"Good morning everyone" Kagome waved from behind Sesshomaru

"What do you want prick?" Inuyasha snapped

"SIT" Kagome yelled "He just wanted to talk" Kagome defended her mate or soon to be, she wasn't really sure

"Have you gone deaf, I asked what he was doing here" Inuyasha huffed

"Inuyasha" Kagome huffed

"I came here to talk you. Kagome is now living with me, You may visit whenever you like, I came here to show you that Kagome is completely healthy"

"Living with you as what?" Inuyasha barked

"As my mate Half Breed!" Sesshomaru snapped

"MATE!" Inuyasha yelled "You cannot have Kagome as a mate, She is mine"

"SIT" Kagome yelled "Inuyasha I don't want you SIT, I'm not yours SIT, I love Sesshomaru"

"BUT HE CAN"T LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled "He is a cold killer, he doesn't love you"

"So? Sesshomaru is at least honest to me; he has no reason to lie to me, unlike you who lie about everything!" Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru "He would have the decency to tell me if he didn't want me anymore, which is more than you ever did"

"Kagome" Shippo pulled at her sleeve "Demon mating is sorta forever, once the bond is sealed it cannot be undone"

"Which is why he has not mated you yet" Inuyasha laughed "See he doesn't want you-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru hand around his neck

"Half-breed I would mind your own business, the reason I have not mated this one yet is because I have to present her to the demon court, unlike you low life I am a lord our mates must past the test to become worthy of our children" Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha throat tighter causing Inuyasha to turn blue

"Kagome is this what you want?" Sango asked

"Sango my dear friend I do love this man, I will past every test to be with him" Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha with a thump, As Inuyasha gasped for air Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome giving her a kiss on her head, Kagome blushed as Sango and Miroku smiled

"Now we shall retire to my Castel, if you would like I shall Show you the way so you may come by and see her" Sesshomaru formed his cloud and grabbed Kagome "Shall we" Sesshomaru lifted off the ground as Sango yelled for Kirara

"WAIT" Kagome looked around and Sesshomaru set back down

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome looked around "Shippo?" Kagome called out

"Over Here!" Sesshomaru pointed to where Shippo's voice came from "Don't leave me behind!" Shippo bounced in Kagome's arms "I thought you were going to forget me" Shippo flashed his puppy eyes

"I would never leave you behind" Kagome hugged him tight "Okay now we can go"

"I'm sorry kit but I can not take you" Sesshomaru said in his cold harsh voice

"If Shippo can't go then I wont go" Kagome stepped back felling the tear rise in her eyes

"That is not why I am saying" Sesshomaru panicked a little, knowing he said it wrong "What I mean is the Kit cannot travel in your arms"

"Why not?" Shippo clung to Kagome's haori

"Because my cloud is hard enough to control with Kagome on, if you were to join it would be near impossible to fly" Sesshomaru explained

"Oh" Kagome turned to Sango "Would you mind taking Shippo with you?"

"No problem" Kirara walked over so Sango could take Shippo

"Now may we go?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk

"Yes" Kagome stepped back to Sesshoamru and held him close

Sesshomaru flew slow so Sango and Miroku could keep up, The whole was he was playing with Kagomes hair blowing in the wind and giving her quick kisses on her cheek, neck shoulder and hands as they flew back... As they touched the ground at his castle Sesshomaru turned to Sango and Miroku who were right behind them wide eyed looking at his castle "Now that you know where we live, feel free to come by anytime to see Kagome, now if you will excuse us we must met with the council"

"Okay, bye Kagome" Sango called out as Shippo jumped off

"Right now, but I don't have my bow and I'm no-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshoamrus lips

"Relax you do not have to met with the demon council today" Sesshomaru laughed "Or any day for that matter, I have already told them. No one would defy my wishes so you are in the clear"

"but you told-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru again

"I know what I said to the Hanyou, I only said that to shut him up"

"Then whats the real reason you haven't mated me yet"

"I wanted your friends to see you one last time in your human form"

"huh?"

"You'll see what I mean" Sesshomaru had an evil grin "Han take Shippo to his chambers"

"where do you like to put him Sesshomaru-sama?" Han bowed

"Take him to the east wing and put him three doors down from Rin" Sesshomaru answered as he race to his chambers with Kagome tightly in him arms

* * *

LEMON

once he reached his bed he tossed Kagome on and jumped on top of her, Kagome raced to untie Sesshomarus haori, as he just clawed away Kagomes Pretty blue Kimono Not caring, As Kagome was about to untie Seshomaru pants His mouth found her nipple and started sucking and licking it while massaging the other one with his hands, Kagome entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer with a moan, Kagome didn't want the forplay she just needed him inside her now, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru up and captured his lips in a hot kiss as her left hand found its way to his pants but finding out they were no longer their, Kagome pulled her legs around to search for the Pants but only touched skin, so she thought of something else, Kagome kept reaching down till her hand hit something hard, and still growing.

Kagome wrapped her tiny hands around this throbbing member and began to pump up and down on his shaft earning herself a hiss of satisfaction, Kagome found her hand was being ripped away from him and relocated above her head lock as her other hand was being pulled up to met, Sesshomaru held both her hands with one of his as he stroked the outside of Kagomes woman hood, He could smell her arousal, it was a drug he could never quit Sesshomaru slid two fingers into Kagome he walls already tightening round him ad be slowly pumped into her, but he didn't want her to cum yet, so he pulled out.

Kagome whined at the fact he did not finish her, but was please when he thrusted into her without warning "Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned as he pumped into her

"So tight" Sesshomaru hissed "Don't think I can last" As Sesshomaru increases the pace Kagome moans filled his ears, a sound he would never get tired of, As he felt Kagomes wall tighten he also felt his balls tightening as well, A few more pumps later Kagome was screaming in pure bliss and Sesshomaru was growing.

Kagome opened her eyes to a pinch and burn to her Shoulder, she saw Sesshomaru biting down hard on her plus point here her Shoulder met her neck, Kagome could feel the plus of his power running though her veins, Kagome screamed in Pain as her teeth grew in length and became sharper, He nails turned in to steel hard claws, Her hair grew in length and her ears burned turning in to sharp points like Sesshomaru's ears , Kagome had the sudden urge to bit Sesshomaru she could see his skin move where the blood pulsed, She didn't think twice as she bit down as hard as she could and began drinking his blood causing her body to burn more, it was almost to much for her to stand but she gripped atop of Sesshomaru shoulders and kept going through the pain.

Kagome soon found her sight fading everything turning black as she fell back on the pillows and in to a deep sleep, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her asleep as well.

END LEMON

* * *

~~~~~~~ Two days later~~~~~~~~~

Kagome awoke he body sore as hell, She opened her eyes she noticed she was fully dressed laying in a bed by herself "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while sitting up

"Good morning Kagome-sama" Mi bowed

"Good morning, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left early this morning, I'm not sure where he has gone" Mi stood up straight "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes I'm starving" Kagome could feel how empty her stomach was "How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked standing up and walking towards Mi

"Two days" Mi opened the door for Kagome

"Wow" Kagome gasped following Mi to the dining room to eat, Mi opened the door, Kagome looked at the long wooden table that could easily fit fifty people "Hey Rin" Kagome called seeing Rin drinking some Tea with Cho standing behind her.

"Good Morning Kagome-sama" Rin took in Kagomes appearance "Hey you have the same mark as Sesshomaru-sama" Rin pointed to Kagomes head

"Huh?" Kagome felt her head but only felt skin "What are you talking about?" Kagome half laughed as Mi pulled out a chair for her to sit in

"You have the same Crescent moon as Sesshomaru-sama on your forehead" Rin giggled "Does this mean you are married"

Kagome thought for a moment 'I remember having sex with Sesshomaru' Kagome touched her neck 'I remember the burning' Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head trying to make sure she was mated to Sesshomaru "Mi bring me something I could use to see myself with" Kagome ordered

"Yes My Lady" Mi bowed and left the room and Cho brought a plate of food for Kagome, Kagome began eating slowly waiting for Mi "Here you go my lady" Mi held up a large piece of reflective metal like the one from Kagome's room but it had sharper edges than the one in her room

"Wow" Kagome breathed looking at herself, Her dark brown eye had mixed with Sesshomaru's color giving her light brown eyes a few shades darker than Sesshomarus, He hair was past her knees, Kagome knew long hair was a sign of honor, Kagome reached up and noticed three things, one her hair felt like silk, two her hair had sliver tips and three her nails had turned in to long claws, Kagome smiled and noticed she had sharp fangs "Is this really me" Kagome gasped as she traced the small purple crescent moon on her forehead

"That's you My lady" Mi confirmed

"So are you married to Sesshomaru-sama now?"

"I guess so Rin" Kagome looked at the floor and smiled 'I'm mated to Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!' Kagome was jumping around in her head but kept her face clam

"Sesshomaru-sama is on his way" Mi and Cho announced

"Okay" Kagome looked at Rin how just smiled

"Good Morning" Mi and Cho bowed

"Morning Sesshomaru-sama" Rin smiled and waved

"Morning" Kagome breathed still looking at the reflection

"You look beautiful" Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome ear as he pasted

"Thank you" Kagome answered in the same low voice

"Rin have you been good" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down, A large male demon was bringing out food but Sesshomaru waved him off

"Rin had been very good" Rin pointed at herself "Are you and Kagome married, you both have the moon on your foreheads"

"In a way, yes Rin" Kagome could see a smirk pull at Sesshomaru's lips but he fought it and kept his face like a rock

"So what am I?" Kagome asked

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome pure lust rising

"Well, I have fangs, claws, my hair is working like a broom, and my ears look like yours... I can hear everything and smell, ugh the smells" Kagome covered her nose

"You might want to get a bucket" Sesshomaru pointed at Mi, Mi ran out and back within a blink, as soon as the bucket was under Kagome's Chin she was heaving chunks in to the wood pale "Ugh" Kagome moaned

"To answer your first question, you are more demon and Human"

"So I'm Hanyou" Kagome whipped her mouth

"No, you are more demon than a Hanyou"

"So I'm between Hanyou and Demon" Kagome was confused

"If you were a normal human you would have turned Hanyou but with your spiritual power you became more, but I can still smell the human in you" Sesshomaru cupped his chin and leaned to the side "Your something different"

"Thanks I guess" Kagome huffed "Wait did I ask more than one question?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said to answer your first question" Kagome raised her eye brow

"Oh yes, Han if you would" Sesshomaru called out, as the large demon walked back through with a plate full of fish, Kagome could feel her stomach turn "In the bucket please Koi" Sesshomaru chuckled

"What are you-" Kagome turned and vomited again, Mi seemed unparsed by the act of vomiting as soon as Kagome was done she turned to Sesshomaru "Well"

Sesshomaru smrik "Your Pregnant"

"What?" Kagome breathed as Mi whipped her face with a wet cloth

"Kagome is pregnant with a baby!" Rin clapped

"How do you know?" Kagome hissed

"I can smell his scent in you" Sesshomaru was still smiling

"His" Kagome breathed

"Its a boy!" Rin jumped in her seat

"How can you smell his scent?" Kagome asked

"His scent has mixed in with yours"

"How do you know its a male?"

"Your aura has changed, before we mated you were a bright yellow, when we mated I gave you swirls of green, now you also have blue mixed in" Sesshomaru laughed

"I see" Kagome prayed 'Please Please let it be a full demon'

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru snapped up

"What do you mean?" Kagome jumped back

"His aura changed"

"What is something wrong" Kagome panicked

"Its now black" Sesshoamru "And his scent has changed"

"Whats wrong!" Kagome began to cry 'what did I do'

"Kagome what were you thinking about before I asked you what you did"

"Ummm I was praying" Kagome bit her lip

"For?" Sesshomaru hissed

"For your son to be full demon" Kagome looked away

"Wait what?" Sesshomaru calmed down

"I prayed that your son would be a full demon" Kagome began to cry

"Why are you crying" Sesshomaru smelled the salt

"I don't know" Kagome admitted

"The pup is fine" Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome "I'm sorry I worried you"

"Are you sure he is fine?" Kagome whipped her tears away

"Positive" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the cheek, Kagome turned for a kiss on the lips which he galdly gave, but soon he was waving everyone out of the room , Cho took Rin outside and Mi left to clean the pale

Kagome was sitting under a cheery tree in Sesshomaru's garden, brushing Rins Hair and humming to herself. Kagome was now 5 months pregnant and due any day now, Sesshomaru made Kagome stay indoors but when he left on business Kagome would sneak out with help from Mi, Rin, Sango and Shippo... Kagome hated being locked up in the house all the time, And as it got closer to her delivery date Sesshomaru would not let her out of his sight

* * *

~~~~~FLASH BACK = 3 Days ago~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the dining room, Earlier she had been complaining of cramps blaming it on the baby moving, but Seshomaru wasn't buying it.

"Your will be today" Sesshomaru ordered as he stood

"That depends on what you are doing today" Kagome snapped

"Does it matter, I want you with me"

"Sesshomaru I'm fine, I want to sit outside today" Kagome whined

"No!" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome put "I want you in my sight" He ordered as he pulled Kagome up to his study

"Fine!" Kagome huffed as she sat down on the other side of his desk, rubbing her swollen belly 'I can't believe I'm only 5 months pregnant and already this big, I look like a 9 month pregnant woman with twins' Kagome started to cry

"Why the tears" Sesshomaru obviously aggravated but still a caring mate

"I'm (hic) so (hic) FATTTTT" Kagome went in to full crying mood

"Your not fat, your with child"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW FAT WHEN I SEE FAT" Kagome yelled almost growling at Sesshomaru

"Kagome, I love you no matter what" Sesshomaru smiled, he had gotten used to Kagomes sudden mood swings, Thought the first time had him hiding in fear for the rest of the night, Kagome was happy playing with Rin, then snapped to crying, then to yelling at him, back to crying then she punched him in the face before falling asleep. He was afraid to sleep that night...

"I love you too" Kagome whipped the tears away "can I read some scrolls since I'm stuck in here all day" Kagome was happy again

"Anything you want, Just ask and Han will help you" Sesshomaru looked down to the scroll in his hand as he listen to Kagome walk around picking up scroll after scroll all day

'BORING' Kagome yelled in her head 'Why must I be stuck here' Kagome whined as she picked up another scroll 'SOOO over protective'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

'That was such a boring day, reading crappy scrolls in his dark study, weird demons walking in and out talking business, signing documents, I about died of boredom' Kagome laughed as she finished playing with Rins Hair

"Whats so funny" Sango asked laying on her stomach with her bare feet kicking in the air playing with Kirara

"Nothing, just thinking of my over bearing mate" Kagome laughed but winced as a sharp pain went down her back

"What's wrong" Shippo asked trying to catch a butterfly

"Nothing" Kagome rubber her stomach 'Don't kick mommy please' Kagome asked inwardly

"I wonder what Sesshomaru would say if he caught you out here" Sango laughed

"Yell mostly, he doesn't like me far from the house without him" Kagome laughed

"When is the baby due? Rin Asked picking a flower

"Any day now" Kagome placed the flower in Rin hair

"Have you thought of a name?" Sango asked

"Not yet, I'm going to let Sesshomaru choose" Kagome felt the pain again "It's H-His first born"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sango asked sitting up

"Yeah, Just a little pain" Kagome took a deep breath "I think it should be Sesshomaru's choice"

Kagome watched shippo play as Rin joined him, as another sharp pain when down her back, Kagome felt a warm liquid run down her legs "Sango"

"Yes?" Sango turned her attention away from the kids

"I think its time" Kagome said as low and as clam as she could "Mi Would you p-please get Cho to take the children in side, then come back out and h-help me to the birthing room"

"Yes My lady, Lets go children" Mi pulled their hands and dragged them inside, but came back out with Han Sesshomaru personal Servant "Help Kagome-sama to the birthing room" Mi ordered

"Yes" Han bent down and Pick Kagome up bridal style, Sango looked to see the grass wet from where Kagomes water broke, As Han walked to the birthing room Not wanting to jar Kagome around to much, Kagome could hold back the screams anymore

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs tears falling down her cheeks

"Whats going on?" Shippo asked seeing kagome in pain

"Shippo go back inside, stay in your room until I come get you" Sango smiled "Kagome having the baby"

"Okay" Shippo pushed Rin back and slid the door shut

"" Kagome yelled

"What is going on?" a dark voice yelled

"Kagomes water broke, the baby is coming" Sango called back

"Give her to me" Sesshomaru ordered, not liking Han caring his mate and pup, Lets go" Sesshomaru dashed off to the birthing room, he laid Kagome gently down but as he backed up he noticed Kagomes death grip on his Haori

"P-Please don't l-leave me" Kagome tensed at another contraction

"I have to" Sesshomaru tore her hand away "I will be on the other side of the wall" Sesshomaru felt tears rise in his eyes but did not let them fall as he exited the room, He slid down the stone wall on the other side hearing Kagomes cries of pain...

Sesshomaru felt as if he were going mad, seven hours... seven hours and still no pup, for seven hours he has had to listen to Kagome screams for help and screams for his head on a steak

"SEND THAT ASSHOLE IN HERE! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS BALL OFF PURIFIY THEM AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS TROAT FOR THE HELL HE IS PUTTING ME THOUGHT" Kagome screamed

"My lady calm down, men are not allowed"

A MAN WILL ENTER BUT ONE WILL NOT LEAVE!" Kagome screamed into another contraction "GET IN HERE YOU PUSSY! FACE THE HELL YOU HAVE CAUSED!" Kagome threw something against the door

"Rough" Shippo laughed sitting on Mirokus shoulder walking up to Sesshomaru "how are you doing? Miroku slid down next to Sesshomaru but not to close

"I'm in hell" Sesshomaru chuckled "Seven hours of that"

"SESSHOMARU I LOVE YOU NOW GET IN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed

"I'm sorry" Miroku half smiled

"I can see Kagome" Shippo explained

"KIT" Sesshomaru pulled him away "No men"

"Allowed in the birthing room, I'm not in it I'm beside it" Shippo laughed

"The kid has a point" Miroku laughed but looked the other way... as Kagome screams got louder

"She said she can see the head" Shippo bounced

"Get away Kit" Sesshomaru ordered

"Okay" Shippo could hear the hurt in Sesshomarus voice... it only took a few minutes and a few ling screams from Kagome before Sesshomaru could hear his sons first cried

"Congrats" Miroku clapped

"I'm an older brother now" Shippo bounced

"Sesshomaru-sama you may now see your son and mate" Mi announced opening the door, Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked over to the door

"K-Kagome" Sesshomaru asked wanting to hear her voice

"Yes" Kagome whispered

"Good" Sesshomaru breathed his son and mate were fine, Sesshomaru entered the room, Mi and the other demons cleaned up so he could come in. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagomes right shoulder as Sango handed him his son, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath..

Sesshoamru looked down to see a full head of silver hair, and a pair of tear filled golden eyes looking at him, Sesshomaru could see the crecent moon and meganta strips on his sons face, he was an exact copy of Sesshomaru except he only had one strip and had Kagomes eye shape "Beautiful" Sesshomaru breathed as his new son growled, Sesshomaru growled deeper showing his son that he was the alpha

"I love youuu" Kagome closed her eyes

"Kagome?" Sango shook her friend

"It's fine she is just tired" Mi answered for Sesshomaru who was involved with his son

"Leave" Sesshomaru ordered, Sango and Mi left in a swift movement "Akio" Sesshomaru breath

"Beautiful name" Kagome breathed looking up to see a tear run down Sesshoamru's face before she fell asleep again.

_**A/N:: Well What did you think... good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you for tanking the time to ready my story, it was wonderful reading all the Reviews you all submitted, they were awesome and helped me write faster and update more often.. So thank you. Now Enjoy!**_

Kagome woke up in a dark lit room; she could see a single Candle burning in the corner, Kagome looked towards the window it was pitch black outside 'new moon?' Kagome thought to her herself before attempting to sit up, Kagome was surprised she felt no pain, but then remembered she was now part demon so she could heal herself faster than normal 'sweet' Kagome laughed to herself.

"My lady you are awake" Mi Whispered

"W-Where" Kagome breathed as Mi lit another Candle

"Akio-sama is wonderful" Mi smiled "A healthy pup"

"Good, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome didn't feel him in the room

"He is with Akio, Sesshomaru-sama didn't want the pups cries to wake you"

"How long was I asleep?"

"A little over a day" Mi answered

"I see" Kagome stood up and wobbled a little bit "Ouch" Kagome could feel her skin rip open again

"Kagome-sama" Mi jumped up and grabbed Kagome's shoulders "How can I help?"

"I'm fine" Kagome panted

"My lady you are not, I can smell the blood" Mi panicked mostly due to Sesshomaru wrath

"I know" Kagome could fell the rush of blood run down her legs, Kagome walked over to the west wall for support

"Shall I call for help?"

"No, I can heal myself" Kagome took a deep breath "Stand back" Kagome hissed as she balled her hands in a fist, Mi watched as pink light shined in her hands before she placed her palms against her lower stomach "See" Kagomes breathing came easier, Mi couldn't smell fresh blood coming from Kagomes body anymore. Kagome continued to heal her body until she was 100% healed "Akio did some damage" Kagome chuckled

"Are you okay?" Mi asked nervously

"Yes, But I still have blood all over my legs, I would like to bath" Kagome looked down, Thanks to her new eyes she could see in the dark, Kagome looked at the floor "Lets clean this up before Sesshomaru finds out" Kagome could see a good sized puddle of blood on the floor, with streaks from where her long Kimono dragged the ground spreading the blood. Kagome picked up the bottom of her Kimono not wanting to drag anymore blood around

"Yes My lady" Mi Walked with Kagome to the nearest bathing room, it was small which was good, it meant Sesshomaru never used it so he wouldn't smell the blood

"Mi please go to my bathing room and grab the lavender soap"

"Yes" Mi bowed and partially ran to her bathing room not making a sound, Mi was back before Kagome Had fully submerged in the water "Here you go My lady, I also Sent for Cho, and Kai to clean up the mess in the Birthing room"

"Thank you" Kagome took the bottle from Mi and scrubbed her body clean from all the dry old blood from the birth, and the new blood from getting up to soon and reopening her wounds... Kagome was a little worried Sesshomaru would be upset if he smelled the blood, but it was early and he should be asleep with Akio

* * *

~~~~Speak of the devil~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was laying in his futon with Akio a sleeping on Kagomes pillow, Sesshomaru had no slept a wink since Kagome gave birth, He was worried about Kagome, and he couldn't take his eyes off his new born son. Sesshomaru could not believe he and Kagome created something so wonderful, He thanked Kami every moment for the gift.

Sesshomaru was finally about to fall asleep when he heard the soft footsteps Kagomes servant Mi, pass his chambers in a hurry 'What is the meaning of this?' Sesshomaru wondered as he stood and walked over to the door, He could hear Mi grabbing bottles from Kagome's private bathing room 'She must be awake' Sesshomaru heart jumped, He listened as Mi rushed off. Sesshomaru looked back at his son before sliding his door open, He stepped out and froze 'Blood? Kagomes blood?' Sesshomaru spun around seeing Jaken walking by "YOU!"

"Y-Yes My lord?" Jaken was shaking

Sesshomaru grabbed the toad "Stay here and guard my pup. If he so much as sneezes I will rip you limb from limb chop you up for dinner, then bring you back to do it all over again to you understand me" Sesshomaru growled

"Y-YES" Jaken was nearly in tears as Sesshomaru tossed him in to his chambers, Sesshomaru closed the door softly and made a mad dash to Kagome's birthing room, Sesshomaru opened the door and felt his stomach turn, on the floor a puddle of blood then tracts of blood all around the room as if someone was killed then dragged out by their feet, Sesshomaru looked down to see a trail of blood drops leaning down the hall, Sesshomaru followed them, his heart racing. Sesshomaru slammed the door open, Seeing Mi standing in the corner holding a towel, He could see the bath full of murky blood water but no Kagome

"You" Sesshomaru grabbed Mi "Where is my mate"

"Under the water" Mi answered fear coating her voice

"WHY IS SH-" Sesshomaru was beginning to yell as he hear gasps and splashing water "Kagome?" Sesshomarer whispered as he turned and let Mi go

"Good morning, or night which ever" Kagome giggled

"What the hell" Sesshomaru barked

"What?" Kagome hissed back not liking being yelled at

"Why is the birthing room full of blood, it looks like someone died in there!" Sesshomaru voice cracked

"Mi I thought you said they were cleaning it"

"I did my lady, they should have" Mi bowed in shame

"Would you care to explain?" Sesshomaru hissed walking over to the edge of the water, kneeling down to be eye level with Kagome

"Don't me mad" Kagome hissed "I woke up and felt fine, so I decided to stand well when I did I must have reopened my wounds" Kagome could hear Sesshomaru's low growls "But I healed my wounds and stopped the bleeding" Kagome leaned up and kiss Sesshomarus forehead "I'm sorry I worried you" Kagome rested her arms in the side of the bath with her chin resting on her arms "how is Akio?" Kagome asked noticing Sesshomaru did not have him in his arms, Though Kagome was not worried Sesshomaru would never leave their pup unattended

"Asleep" Sesshomaru sighed "I'm glad you are okay" Sesshomaru smiled, Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome as she finished bathing, he helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel, with a soft kiss he picked her up bridal style and walked to his chambers never looking away from Kagome

"I don't want to wake Akio" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru opened the door, He nodded Jaken to leave

"It's okay love, He has been asleep as long as you have" Sesshomaru smirked "Pups will have the same sleeping pattern as their mother for the first few months" Sesshomaru set Kagome down

"Then why isn't he awake now" Kagome walked over and laid down new to her new born, Kagome pulled the covers up and scooted close to Akio, Kagome breathed in his scent, Akio had a mix of sandalwood and what Kagome guessed was Honeysuckle, with a hint of some type of spice, but that scent was so low Kagome could be sure.

"Here" Sesshomaru laid a green Kimono over Kagomes legs but she didn't move, Sesshoamru laid behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her bare chest

"I guess you have missed me" Kagome whispered as she felt Sesshomaru member pressing against her butt

"It's been three months" Sesshomaru half whined half moaned, Which was true as soon as Kagome started to show Sesshomaru feared for the pup, Kagome and Sesshomaru were rough when it came to sex, most couples liked it slow and passionate, Kagome and Sesshomaru like it fast and hard, something that leaves you begging for more... Granted Kagome didn't let him suffer to much, at night before Sesshomaru fell asleep he would always have his little vixen crawl under the covers and give him excellent oral. Due to the fact Kagome was a Miko She could change her appearance, so Sesshomaru never feared her sharp fangs hear his man hood.

"I know, Give it a few more days to make sure my body can handle you" Kagome softly laughed turning on her side to face Sesshomaru "Now I don't want to get you all worked up but I need your lips now" Kagome smashed her lips on to Sesshomaru which he gladly returned the favor, They were in a heated kiss for a few minutes before Sesshomaru found his way on top of Kagome, with her legs wrapped around his hip, the only thing keeping them from paradise was Sesshoamru's thin pants, Kagome was already naked from the bath and all Sesshomaru had on was his pants, Kagome could fell the ache of needing Sesshomaru body pressed tightly against hers, to fell his member thrusting into her "Oh hell I can't stand it" Kagome moaned

"Come" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up and out of the room "Han watch the pup" Sesshomaru called out running down the hall way with Kagome in his arms, neither Kagome or Sesshomaru cared that she was butt naked for all to see

"Yes" Han bowed and walked back to Sesshoamru's chambers

"In here" Sesshomaru pushed Kagome in to a dark room

"Where are we?" Kagome didn't really care but felt she needed to ask

"In a guest room, far away from Akio so he won t hear us" Sesshomaru pushed Kagome put against a wall, Kagome wasted no time pulling up and wrapping her legs around Sesshomaru's hips

* * *

~~~~LEMON!~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru gripped Kagomes ass cheeks to the point of piercing her skin, not that Kagome minded, Her hands where elsewhere, tracing his muscles, moving her hand down to his waste to untie his pants but when her hand touched nothing but skin Sesshomaru chuckled "They were not needed"

'aka I tore them off as soon as the door shut' Kagome laughed to herself, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's Member right outside her core waiting to plunge in, Kagome knew Sesshomaru wanted to be gentle but Kagome had other plans... Kagome grabbed his member with her right hand and rubbed it around her core letting his get covered in her juices, something Sesshoamru always did to tease Kagome, But Kagome knew it was just as must of a tease for him as it was for her "There" Kagome pushed him in with her legs

"Impatient aren't we" Sesshomaru chuckled as he began slowly pumping it

"Hey, I have waited longer than you have" Kagome moaned

"Explain" Sesshomaru breathed as he kissed her neck

"I at least gave you oral to help ease your pain" Kagome licked up his ear " As for me I was left for the cold" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru growled sending Vibrations into her body

"I see" Sesshomaru smirked then pulled out

"What!" Kagome whined but Sesshomaru just laughed as he twisted with Kagome so that her back was on the floor and he was over top of her, he pushed her legs over his shoulders, one of Kagomes favorite positions "How shall I replay you" Sesshomaru chuckled then began slamming in to Kagomes wet hot core, it didn't take long for Kagome to orgasm

"OHHHHHH YESSSS" Kagome cried into the air grabbing Sesshomaru forearms, Sesshomaru winced as Kagomes Claws pierced his skin but didn't let up, no he increased his pace

"Fuck! Still tight" Sesshomaru grunted, Kagome blushed even after having a kid she was still tight enough for Sesshomaru

"Mhhmmmm" Kagome pulled her legs down and flipped Sesshomaru around, oh how she loved her new strength, Now she was straddling Sessomaru and slamming down on him, Hearing the hisses and growls of approval, Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru sat up with Kagome still on his lap, He shuddered as Kagome lightly clawed down his back biting down on his shoulder but not enough to bring blood

With a loud growl Sesshomaru flipped Kagome so she was on her hands and Knees, as he pumped into her at a inhuman speed, they way Kagomes liked it... Kagome was moaning and Sesshomaru growled, not caring who heard in that moment.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Kagome screamed as another orgasm hit, Sesshomaru met his end as well

"Kagome" Sesshomaru grunted as his seed filled her womb "Damn" Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled out

* * *

~~~~~SADLY END LEMON~~~~~

* * *

"mmm what" Kagome asked as she rolled over to lay on her back

"Most people would be careful after child birth" Sesshomaru huffed as he lay next to Kagome

"If you haven't noticed we aren't like most people" Kagome laughed

"That's for sure" Sesshomaru laughed with her

* * *

~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was sitting under the same Cherry tree her water broke under, This time she had Akio in her arms instead of in her womb, Akoi had sprouted up like a weed he looked more like a 24 month old and a 12. He looked just like Sesshomaru except Sesshomaru had 2 strips on his cheeks and Akio had one. Sesshomaru never the two wander to far from his sight, until today when he had to leave on some important business, Kagome was humming thinking back on the last year Shippo had his 12th birthday four months around and now reached Kagomes elbow, two years ago he barely reached her knee.. And Has shown some interest in a female fox demon that would visit with her aunt who was a servant in the palace, of course Kagome had no problem with Shippo and the other fox demon, so she told Shippo good luck and watched her son grown into a man.

"Hello Kagome" Rin called out forgetting Akio was asleep

"Shh Hello Rin" Kagome smiled "You are up early"

"Yes" Rin giggled "Shippo and Yoko Were playing this morning and woke me up"

"Well honey if your still tired you can go back to sleep" Kagome brushed Rins hair away from her face

"I can't Sesshomaru-sama says if I sleep during the day I won t sleep at night"

"He has a point"

"Why is everyone watching you?" Rin looked around the garden to see at least 5 demons staring at Kagome

"Because your father seems to think I will be attacked by a butterfly" Kagome could help but laugh

"Oh no not a butterfly" Rin laughed with Kagome

"Mommy" Kagome felt Akio stretch in her arms

"Well Hello there" Kagome kissed Akios out stretched hand

"Good morning Akio" Rin waved

"hi" Akio waved back "Daddy?" Akio looked around

"He will be back soon" Kagome smiled, Akio was fascinated by Sesshomaru... Kagome felt a little left out, Sesshomaru was always with Akio holding him, playing with him. When Akio first learned to crawl Sesshomaru was always two steps behind him making sure he was okay and didnt get in any trouble

"OK" Akio pulled up in Kagomes arms, trying to sit up "watch mommy" Akio stood next to Kagome

"Be careful" Kagome knew Akio was full demon so he learned to do thing faster than a normal human could, Kagome went through a little of a depression when Akio was 5 months because he said mommy and daddy perfectly and started to crawl... Kagome was sad because Akio was growing up so fast, but once Sesshomaru reminded her that Shippo was still a baby until he turned twelve, that simple statement brought Kagome out of her depression and back to her normal happy self.

"I will" Akio pushed of Kagome, who had her Arms stretched out just incase

"Good job" Kagome smiled "Your standing by yourself" Kagome smiled while Rin Clapped

"No not this" Akio huffed then looked at Rin "This" Akio scooted his foot forward to steady himself, then his other foot left the ground, Kagomes heart jumped and tears filled her eyes, as his foot touched the ground and the other lifted off, his arms were stretched out to Rin who was smiling and clapping

"That's amazing" Kagome clapped and bounced

Rin caught Akio "Think so?" Akio smiled flashing his fangs

Kagome crawled over and hugged Akio "I'm so proud of you" Kagome kissed Akios cheek "I can't wait till your father see's"

"When will you show him?" Rin asked

"I have an idea" Kagome laughed, "We will stay here till Sesshomaru comes home, then like usualy he will come find us, when he does I will tell him to stop a few feet away, place you on the ground and let you walk to him" Akio and Rin Smiled

"Okay" Akio clapped 'He learns to fast' Kagome thought as she let Akio down to play with Rin, after what felt like an hour Kagome could feel Sesshomaru dark aura heading this was, thanks to her demon powers, her priestess power have tripled, but that wasn't the only reason she could feel his aura so soon, he was in a bad mood. But Kagome knew the perfect thing to put him back in happy dad mode, Kagome felt his cloud descend at the front of the house "Akio come here" Kagome held her arms out and he walked over perfectly due to the practice with Rin "Your father is home, now I know you have practiced with your sister and can now walk perfectly without fail but I need you to pretend to be learning, like you did with me... Can you do that?"

"Yes mommy" Akio cuddle up in Kagomes chest hiding his smile, as Kagome listened

"Where is my mate" Sesshomaru asked in his deep voice

"In the garden" a servant obviously scared sensing Sesshomaru dark mood

"ALONE?" Sesshomaru growled

"No my lord, she is with Han, Cho, Mi, Kaia, and Nao"

"Is my son with her?" Sesshomaru asked still growling

"Of course, as well as Rin-sama" The servant was almost in tears

"Thanks" Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome made him start saying Thank you to his servants, he didn't like it but soon Kagome forced him by using her powers, like Inuyashas beads, Kagome made some that would send small shocks to his body until he thanked them. he was a fast learner after a week Kagome took them off.

Kagome listened as Sesshoamru's footsteps got closer and closer "Here we go" Kagome whispered to Akio he nodded

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped in to the garden

"Here Kio" Kagome waved from around the tree

"How are yo-" Sesshomaru was cut off

"Stop" Kagome stopped Sesshomaru about 10 feet from the side of the tree

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Watch" Akio peeked out from under Kagomes hair

"Okay" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome help Akio stand

"Ready" Akio lifted his hands out forward, and scooted his foot across the ground just like he did with Kagome, Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who had her hand together like she was praying but her fingers where clamped over her mouth hiding her smile as tear filled her eyes again, Sesshomaru looked back down at his son whose foot left the ground, Sesshomaru crouched down on the balls of his feet with a huge smile on his face, Akio placed his foot down as the other came up. Sesshomaru stretched his arms out waiting for Akio, within a few seconds Akio was a few inches from Sesshomaru's fingers

"Wonderful" Sesshomaru grabbed Akio up and hugged him "I am so proud"

"Thanks daddy" Akio smiled again

"When did he do this?" Sesshomaru asked walked over to Kagome

"He just showed me a little while ago" Kagome smiled

"I love you" Sesshomaru sat down and kiss Kagome

"I love you too" Kagome spoke after the kiss was broken but Sesshomaru captured Kagomes lips once again.

* * *

~~~~~THREE YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"The baby is here, the baby is here!" Akio ran down the hallway screaming to Sesshomaru's study, Sesshomaru learned last time he didn't want to be near Kagomes Screaming and cursing so he hid in his study till it was over "DAD THE BABY IS HERE" Akio pounded on the door

"Akio! Stop that" Inuyasha yelled

"Come in Akio, as for you Inuyasha don't ever yell at my son" Sesshomaru growled

"Well its just a baby, jezz" Inuyasha huffed

"No its his first baby girl" Miroku smiled looking down at his arms, seeing his own baby, his son Eiji

"So?" Inuyasha spat "a kid is a kid"

"One day you will understand" Miroku smiled

"Not likely" Akio laughed

"What did you say" Inuyasha yelled

"Enough" Sesshomaru stood from his desk "Shall we go see" Sesshomaru walked around Inuyasha and Miroku to his son

"YES!" Akio smiled following his father to the old birthing room, Inuyasha and Miroku on his heels

*Knock*

"One moment we are still cleaning" Sango called out

"Hn" Sesshomaru took a step back, after a few moments Mi opened the door and let Sesshomaru in first to see his daughter "Thank you" Sessshomaru stepped in and Mi closed the door behind him. "Kagome?"

"Yes" Kagome answered looking at Sango who had and baby wrapped in her arms in a yellow blanket

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her right arm

"Like hell but I'll be fine" Kagome laughed "Sango would you"

"Of course" Sango handed the baby to Sesshomaru

"Thank you" Sesshomaru looked down at his new child, her eyes were closed, but she had Kagomes Raven hair, of course she bared Sesshomaru's mark the purple crescent moon on her forehead, Sesshomaru wanted to see more so he growled softly to wake the child, as her eyes slid open Sesshomaru smiled She had his golden eyes, and that with Kagomes raven hair she was beautiful. She didn't have Sesshomaru's stripes but she didn't need them "She is perfect"

"I think she looks like Kagome but with your eyes and moon" Sango smiled as Mi let the others in

"Well?" Inuyasha huffed

Sesshomaru held the baby up for them to see the baby smiled a full set of teeth growling at Inuyasha and Miokru but Akio growled back making the baby smile

"Well Kagome you make cute kids" Inuyasha blushed

"Thank you" Kagome smiled

"What's my sisters name?" Akio asked

"Its your fathers choice" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was growling deep at the baby showing he was Alpha "Well?"

"I think you should choose" Sesshomaru smiled

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Of course" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"Okay well I have two in mind but you can pick which one you like" Kagome blushed "Chiharu which means a thousand blossoms or Akemi which means Dawn of Beauty"

"I think we should put it to a vote" Sesshomaru looked up

"Akemi" Sango smiled

"Akemi" Akio Clapped

"I don't know I like Chiharu" Miroku bounced Eiji in his arms

"Well Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Why do I need to vote" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Please" Kagome gave him puppy dog eyes

"Fine... Akemi" Inuyasha huffed with a blush

"Okay it seems Akemi is the choice" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Wonderful" Kagome sat up; already healed herself while Sango and Mi cleaned "I love you all" Kagome leaned over and kissed Akemi on the head before Kissing Sesshomaru.

"I love you" Sesshomaru breathed as he placed his forehead against Kagomes forehead "Forever"

_**A/N:: I hope you enjoyed it.. yes this is the end of Chain Reaction.. I MIGHT.. MIGHT do a after piece later this month, but I'm not sure yet...if you want Review and let me know if you would want an after piece chapter.. but if not REVIEW anyway and tell me what you thought of this story** _

_Much Love, _

_~Shelby  
_


	10. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
